FateAlternative
by Shikitohno18
Summary: This is one of my version on how I wanted the story to go after finishing the game. What if Emiya Shiro had become a full Magus with a Magical Crest and a stockpile of spell? What if he actually had a blood relative from his real family who was still alive and in contact with him? What if there was a mysterious eighth Servant who was to take part in the war (Not Avenger).Plus more
1. Chapter 1

Fate Intruder

The air shifted as the train slowed to a stop at the station on the outskirts of Fuyuki city. It was about eight thirty in the morning and there was only a small crowed of people waiting for the passengers to get off. The alarm intercom blared and the doors to the train slide open. The passenger began to file out in the usual fashion. In the center of the crowed walked two women walked side by side wearing black jackets with the hoods up and dragging behind them large suitcases.

They met man with long black and blue hair, black suit, and sunglasses. Next to him was a woman was a short woman with pink hair a bright smile on her face holding hands with small girl with long golden hair. The little girl ran over to them and jumped into the smaller woman arms with a big smile. The woman rubbed the top of the child's head smile appearing on her lips as she carried her over to the other two. They then greeted each other warmly with an exchange of hugs and kisses on their cheeks. After a few minutes of greeting each other the moved out of the station and headed for a black van.

The van slowly made its way through the streets of the city avoiding the crowed places. They came into some traffic flow of people making their way to work and the van came to an almost complete stop. The man turned around with apologetic smile which earned him a nodded from the two guests in the back of the van. The then began to chat with each in a light and friendly manner.

"Sorry about this you two, so what brings you to this simple little town in Japan? The boss only told us that you were coming not why you were here." The man looked at the two in the mirror through his sunglasses. The girl with pink hair next to him turned to look at them her head tilting with curiosity as she stared at them.

"We are here to see a der family member of mine for a while and to observe a possible situation for now." This came from the smaller of the two women said as she pulled a cellphone from her pocket and began with keyboard with swift fingers and absent mindedly rubbed the top of the head of the girl leaning against her.

"Oh, so the situation is has final reached enough notice for them to send someone to check on what is happening. Well, it is about time. There are no casualties but it serious enough to warrant the attention of you two." The pink hair women said while pulling a tablet from her bag by her feet. She then preceded press her finger across the screen bringing up some file before handing it to the larger of the two women.

The women accepted it with a nod and started the scroll through the information on the tablet nodding as she did so. After a few minutes she handed it to her companion who studied it with a serious face and still rubbing the head of the little girl. She then looked up at the two in the front seat her look stern even through her sunglasses.

"Have the Mage's Association or the Church sent anyone out her to come and check it out? This is apparently the work of someone who does not care if they show up." A frown appeared on her face and the air in the car grew cooler as if reacting to her anger.

"There has been no signs of them as of yet and our contact tell us that they have had their hands full with events occurring in Misaki Town. So they have not had the time to send anyone to check on the event occurring here. It seems that the Princes of the true Ancestors mixed up eight kinds of hell over there. The man driving said his voice having a slightly amused tone.

"Yes, I heard about that, but I was not able to investigate on my own. Master personal went and attended to that matter himself since it would put us in a dangerous situation. Well… at least at that time Master was able to recruit the Princess and several others into our group using his charm apparently." She said the last part with an exasperated sigh while handing the pad back to the woman with pink hair.

The woman pulled her black hood back reviling her long golden hair which was held in a ponytail by a ribbon on the back of her head. He she turned and looked out the window and the scenery reflected in her sunglasses of the winter sky above the quiet town.

"So how is Onii-chan doing, haven't received any later from him in the past two months. The last time I check he was still going to school and studding."

"He is fine we saw him about two days ago when we went bring him the supplies that boss sent for him", the man said as he turned around a corner on the hill road. "He is well on his way to becoming a Master Magi, especially since his magic crest has been completed."

"So it is finished, does that mean that Master finished and succeeded on duplicating his magic crest onto to Onii-chan?" The last time I had checked the he was still tinkering with a way to put it on someone who was way too old to receive a magic crest."

"Yes, it has been completed and he is now a full magus with his own crest and is proud of it to. The boss given him access to his library and has the four great Masters teaching him. It skill are of almost at the level of a rank seven magus."

The women turned from the window a smile on her face at hearing this. "That is my Onii-chan when he put his mind to something he finishes it with top grades. But that is also one of the reason I am visiting he will mostly likely unwittingly get himself it to trouble in the near future. So I am mostly like going to have to pull him out of it."

With that the conversation died down as the van pulled through a small road and arrived at their destination. The pulled to a stop in front of a massive western style house in in the on the edges of the neighborhood. The main build of the house was western style but all the two out building on either side of it were traditional Japanese.

They all got out of the car and were of the car and head for the front door of the house and were greeted by three people at the door who bowed to them. The first in the lineup was an older man holding graying hair who wore a stern and calm look. The second was a young maid who black with long black hair held in a ponytail and a happy go lucky look on her face. The last one was a woman with short pink hair and wearing a black suit.

The all exchanged greeting and then headed into the house which was as spacious inside as it was outside of it. The butler lead them to the dining room and they all sat down while the maid when to the kitchen to fetch some tea and snacks. The pink haired woman in the suit took the seat at the head of the table they all sat around her.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods Karin-san and Eliza-san? The boss sent me a message to me personally about you coming to our place but no much on the reason why, though I assume it has something to do with Grail war."

"You are correct Madam Overseer I am here to observe the fifth Holy Grail war and make sure that the Grail is not released from it in this world. So I would like to ask if we could stay with you Madam Overseer while we observe the games."

The woman stared at them for several seconds with a blank expression on her face and tapping her finger on the table in front of her. While she was doing this the maid showed up and set a cup of tea and some cake in front of each of them. The little girl who was sitting next to the Karin the shorter of the two women began to eat her cake with small bites while they all other stared at the host.

After a few minutes the she lifted her placed both her hand on the table and smile. "Of course you are welcome to stay. If you can prevent this mess from getting worse it would be much appreciated. So all my resources are at your disposal while you are staying her in Fuyuki city"

"Yes Madame, Master entrusted us with the job and we will handle it." With that the conversation boiled down to small talk between them on random subjects while they drank their tea and eat there snacks. With the formalities out of the way Karin and Eliza excused themselves and followed the maid to their room.

The maid led them down the maze of hallways on the second floor of the house and they finally arrived at to large double oak doors. The maid opened the door and led them into the room which proved to massive. The room had a massive kings size bed and was filled was filled with the most expensive antique western furniture. In the corner of the room their suitcases were lying on top of small tables waiting for them to unpack them. Then in the far corner of the room were to massive portable wardrobes that they had had delivered before they arrived.

The maid explained a few things two them about the room, the house, and when mealtimes would be and then then left them bowing politely. As the door shut the two women pulled of the jackets and went over to the wardrobes. They both placed their hands on the magical locks supporting the doors and the closed their eyes while chanting under quietly. There was an audible click and then then the locks holding the two wardrobes shut popped loose and the door slide open.

They both back up as the door swung open reviling the contents inside held on Shelves and by straps. There where gun, knives, and various unrecognizable items all strapped on every surface. The two of them checked of the contents with appraising eyes then Karin pulled four pistol holsters and from one of the side pockets of the wardrobe and put them on. There were two on both side of her chest next to her armpits and strapped the other on her lower back under her shirt. She then pulled the four pistols from their places one of the racks and slipped them into the holsters along with clips for each of them. She then took several other items and put them in the various pockets attached to the holsters. When that was finished that and slipped her jacket back and pulled a messenger bag from her luggage and slipped it over her shoulder.

With that finished she turned to Eliza who gave her a small smile and a nod and they left the room and walked through the hallway and to the study. The then told the Overseer that they were leaving and then head towards then left walking down the street in the neighborhood. The walked for about thirty minutes while examining until they arrived at a Japanese style house. The sign on the front door said Emiya residents.

Karin steps forward and knocks and rings the doorbell the Eliza turn and looks around examining the area around them with a stern look on her face. There was the sound of footstep behind the door the door and some said they were coming. There was a click as the door was unlocked and then opened. Standing in the door was Emiya Shiro who looked at the two women standing in front of him with a shocked look on his face.

Karin stepped forward with a smile on her face and gave him a hug while he was standing there still shocked. His hand slowly raised and he returned the hug a smile appearing on his face. "What are you doing her Karin? The last I had checked you were in America on assignment."

"I was of course Onii-chan, I was but Master gave me the some time off so I came to see how you were doing while I was here. Oh, and I have missed you Onii-chan is has been over two years since we last saw you." With that she increased the strength in her hug as she rubbed her face on his chest lightly.

At this Shiro smile brightened and he rubbed the top of her head him sharing the same feelings, being happy to see her. He looked over Karin shoulder and exchanged smiles with Eliza who bowed to him in greeting.

Karin let go of his arm and pulled back looking so she could look him in the face. "So are you going to invite us into the house or not, Onii-chan." She stared at him with mock anger and he laughed at her. He motioned for them to follow him the house with a smile on his face and they all walked into the house


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, guys here is the second Chapter. I am going to be release these hopefully ever two or three days at least depending on how much time I have. The will be a little dry at the start since I want to introduce the new characters and gives some detail on them. If you like my store please post a review. If you do not like my store also feel free to tell me why I will accept in and all criticism.

- Fate Changes

It was now four in the afternoon and Karin, Eliza, Shiro, and the little girl who would not let go of Karin's hand were all sitting around the table drinking tea. The had been talking for about two hours catching up on what had happened with each other of the past few months. The had each given a full account to each other while the other listened intently save for a few light comments.

"So Shiro, I don't not see your two familiars are they not home today or is that they being repaired?" Karin asked briefly glancing around the living room her eyebrows raised in curiosity. The girl who was holding on to her arm also looked around curiosity on her bright face.

"No, they went to shopping for groceries and to go see one of the friends they made this last year. They should be back soon." He looked at the girl in next to Karin and smiled at her and she returned the smile back to him. "They were really happy to see their sister after such a long time you know. You should move closer so that Sora can play with Nami and Saia more often." He said this to Karin giving her one of his mock glares.

"Oh-ho, so you miss my company that much Onii-chan?" She raised her eyebrows playfully earing her grown from him, and she laughed quietly. "I am sorry about that. Work tends to get hectic now these days. I have had to do everything from hunting rogue vampires across Europe or taking on automatons made over a thousand years ago I have been very busy. But, you are right Onii-chan I should come to see you more often." She stares at the Sora who is holding on to her arm and staring at her with a calm smile. She smiles back and rubes her head softly earning her a bigger smile from her familiar who was always watching over her.

Sora was one of three triplet familiars created by Shiro's and Karin's magical master. The Sora lived with Karin and Eliza. The two others Saia and Nami lived with Shiro who being his family since his adoptive father had died. They had all been created at the same time and given to the two of them when they had reached the age of ten. The familiars had been designed as tool for helping them master there magic and as assistants to help them with their studies, but over they become the family of the two sibling who had lost their entire family.

Shiro and Karin both flinched both of them having shared the same memory for a few minutes. They shared a quiet look with each other before they both took sips from their cups of tea. With that they continued their speaking Karin asking how Shiro training was going.

"It has been going well, master was able to graft the last piece of the Magical Crest on to me body without anything bad happening." Shiro hand moved unconsciously to right arm and rubbed it as if it would ward off the pain. Magus were supposed to receive their magical crest over the course of their life since birth, but Shiro and Karin parents and adoptive father had died without passing on the magical crest. So their master had done research on creating a magical crest and putting it safely on to the body of a magus who was older then the requirement. He had taken two years and had succeeded in giving both of them their own magical crest. First Karin who progressed faster with magic then Shiro, and had gone to become a skilled Master after finishing her training. Shiro had taken longer to do so though. He was gifted strongly with one kind of magic and learned it quickly, but he wanted to learn all the magic he possible could so he forced himself to endure learning all these years.

"I see, that is good so can you control the crest fully yet or do you still have difficulty?" She asked this while looking at his hand rubbing his arm. It had taken her about two years after the procedure engraving the crest on her arm for her to be able to use it properly and it still hurt every now and then.

"Um…, I can cast some basic spells, but my body is still getting used to the transfer. Master has me taking several potions a day to help with it but it still hurts a lot." He looked at her with an apologetic smile while he stopped rubbing his arm. "So what about you sis, have you been keeping up with your studies", he said giving her a critical stare.

Karin let out a small huff as he changed the topic to her and glared at him in mock anger. "Yes, yes, I am keeping up in my studies regularly. But it is kind of hard since I cannot waltz into the any of the libraries belonging to the Mages Association especially since they hold contracts with the church."

This was a true fact; she could not get any knowledge from the other magus. The organization that her master was in charge of and her and Shiro we a part of was one spurned by the Mages Association and the Church. The group often took in mages who ran away from the world of magic and protected them as long as they had something to offer the organization. Plus the organization did not follow any of the customs of the Mages Association even going as far as training normal human in the ways of magic. The church was after them for a whole other reason on the other hand.

The organization was actively researching vampirism and going as far as some of the members becoming vampires. There were currently about a hundred people working in the organization infected with vampirism. Though all of them were watched closely and having the vampiric urges controlled using a medicine that the master and the top minds in the organization had come up with about forty years ago. But this fact did not stick with the church that hunted all heretic being and destroyed them even if it meant pushing against their fragile contract with the Mages Association.

Karin's hand unconsciously went to her neck and touches the two circler scars on her neck as she thought of this. She had been bitten by a vampire when she was on a mission in South America about four years ago. The vampire had attack her and the group of mages who had been searching for it. The vampire killed everyone save for her, but left her for dead after drinking her blood. She woke up about ten days later in hospital controlled by her master and him standing by her bed. He told her that she was a vampire now and that she would have to take the medication.

The memories flashed through her mind in a little whirlwind as she lost focus on the present and was looking at the scene five years ago. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she visible jumped and looked up to find Eliza hand on her shoulder with a small smile on her face. Karin returned her a weak smile and took another sip of her tea before look at Shiro again. "Sorry Onii-chan, it seems that I got caught up in my thoughts."

Shiro smiled at her from across the table letting her know that he understood. "It fine sis, oh, and back on the earlier topic. You are right the Church and Mages Association have been increased activity in this area as well. They it has just been some low level magus and researcher who were blinded by the master spell he had placed on the city." With this Shiro held his chin in his hand as he ponders what he had just said himself.

Karin shared a quiet stare with Eliza both of them knowing why they had come but not willing to share the information with Shiro. They both knew that the explosion that had killed their family was a result of the last Holy Grail War it was plainly obvious. But Karin and her master had gone to painstaking lengths to prevent any possible knowledge of the Holy Grail War ever reaching his ears leaving him in ignorance. The fact that the Church and Mages Association was sending people to investigate was a dangerous matter for Shiro should he figure out what is going on.

Shiro looked at the two of them silently which caused Karin to freeze since he had probable realized that they had tried to dodge the subject, but he looked away again as the doorbell rang once and then footsteps could be heard from the hallway. They all turned to look and two girls the same size as Sora walked into the room carrying grocery bags in their arms. The two of them smiled brightly when their when they noticed Karin, Sora, and Eliza. The dropped the groceries and ran over to them tackling them in a bear hug.

"It good to see you to Saia and Nami", Karin said returning the hug with all of her might and a large smile. Eliza patted them with a smile appearing on he usually stern face and Sora talked gave them a light hug having seen them already being in town for about a week for maintenance. The three together go up and went and grab the groceries before disappearing into the kitchen. This left Karin, Eliza and Shiro alone at the dinner table.

The sound of food being cooked came from the kitchen as the three familiars began to make dinner for them while the others talked in the living room. After about an hour the table with set was set and Shiro legal guardian Fuji-nee and Shiro friend Sakura showed up. They then all sat around the table and began the meal while talking back and forth happily across the table.

While scooping eating her food Karin's eyes fall on Shiro who is laughing happily at Fuji-nee for burning her tongue on some hot food. She stops in the middle of her meal as she notices something that is hanging around Shiro neck. Hanging from his shirt is a silver chain necklace with a ring holding seven charms on also made of silver with different colored stone on each of them. The charms were a thunderbolt, a bow crossed by a moon, a scythe and dagger, a crossed sword and hammer, two crossed tridents, a scroll, and final a snake held in the claws of a hawk. Karin stared at the necklace in shock as she felt magical energy radiating from the necklace. Shiro notice the look she is giving him and gives her a curious stare asking her what was the problem. She quickly looked and began to eat her food again acting like she had not seen anything.

The dinner proceeded smoothly from there for everyone except for Karin who eye would keep returning to the necklace hanging around his neck. She had seen it somewhere before but she could not recall where, and she could not help but her the voice in the back of her head saying it was something dangerous. She did not know what it was but the necklace around Shiro's neck was a powerful magical item that had most likely been given to Shiro by their master. She grimaces at this face and decide she is going to have a talk with her master very soon.

About two our later they are all finished with dinner and the three familiars are in the kitchen scrubbing the dishes with Shiro while the rest of them chatted quietly over there after dinner tea with the TV on in the background. The news play on the TV and the topic is about the mysterious gas leaks happening in the neighboring town. Karin and Eliza shared a look for several seconds before the turned to the TV and watched the program while acting like they were paying attention to the conversation with Fuji-nee and Sakura.

After a while Shiro sat back down this time next Karin and she turned to look at him her curiosity showing on her face. "So sis, the real reason you are here is that you are on a mission from setup by master, am I not correct?" He stared down at her as she shifted uneasily in front of him.

"You are not wrong Onii-chan. I am doing a small mission while I am he on vacation but it is not something you have to worry about." She turned her gaze to his eyes putting up a mask of fake confidence to try and fool him. She could not tell him what her real mission was in the town under orders and her want to not involve him.

Shiro stared at her for several minutes making her feel like he was drilling holes in her skull with how strong it was before he closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his head. "Whatever sis, as long as you come and get me if you run into any trouble." With that he changed subject and pretended that he did not notice Karin sigh of relief. He then began to ask her question about how she had been doing and she would answer and intern ask her own questions.

When they final stopped speaking with each other it was almost nine o'clock at night and Fuji-nee and Sakura had excused themselves. Karin decided that it was time that they left since it was getting late and Shiro escorted them to the door. "Well, it good to see you sis. How long are you to planning on being in town?" Shiro asked this as soon as they reached the door while studying them quietly.

"Hmm, master gave us a month and two weeks off and to finish our mission here. So we will be here at least that long." She said while she slipped her shoes back on and alongside Eliza who was talking quietly to the two familiars who could not speak back.

"Ok, that is good. When will you coming over tomorrow? Oh, and is there anything that you would like for me to make specifically tomorrow for food since it is my turn to cook tomorrow."

"Hmm… we will probably be over here later tomorrow night then usual seeing since you will be in school and we have something's that we need to get done. As for what food we would like anything would be fine as long as you cook it so we will let you decide." She turned and smiled to him, earning a smile back from him.

"Alright, I got it then I will see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick hug and then walked outside to watch them go. The slowly walked up the hill and soon disappeared from site as the turned the corner leaving him standing there alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, here is the third chapter. This chapter is from Shiro's point of view and I plan on switching points of view between his sister and him possible every other chapter. For this chapter I used some of the conversation from the game to help the story follow the plot and give though who are familiar with the game something to go with. As always if you like the story please right a review and for those who do not like something about the store please post your complaints as well and I while take them into account.

Fate Beginning

After the two women and the familiar disappeared up the hill and out of sight Shiro lowered his hand a let the smile slip from his face. He let out a long slowly breathe and leaned against the doorway frame staring at the sky. The winter sky was clear and the cold in the air maid his breathe slightly visible he exhaled.

The entire visit from his sister had been stressful to him his head throbbing the entire time as she stared at him with her bright eyes that could see through him like a pane of glass. She could defiantly tell that something was up with him, he did not know if she knew exactly what it was but she most like had some idea. His hand went to his arm as the Magic crest throbbed embedded in his arm send pain through his nerves and he gritted his teeth.

One of his two familiars Nami walked out and stood beside him holding something in her hands up to him. He turned to look and found her holding a small crystal bottle filled with a liquid that was a light bluish color. He smiled down at her and patted her on the head before taking the bottle from her. He pulled the lid of the bottle and quickly downed the contents of the bottle in several quick gulps. The sweet after taste of the liquid remained in his mouth for a few short moments while the medicine began to take effect. The throbbing in his arm then lessoned until there was just a dull soreness in his arm.

He looked back at Nami who staring at him with a slight worried look on her face at seeing his pain face and him holding his arm. He smiled down at her rubbed the top of her lightly as he brought up the mental link that he shared with her as his familiar and reassured her with his thoughts which were now somewhat calm. The girl smiled up at him and lightly hugged him as she sent her happy feeling of him feeling better through the link. He returned the hug lightly then handed her the empty bottle while telling her to go to bed with both his mind and with a gesture from his hand. She nodded to him and quickly ran back into the house leaving him alone outside again.

Shiro exhaled loudly again this time more out of exasperation then stress from his sister being around him with her hawk eyes. His sister had shown up with no further notice from his master or her about it or why she was coming. This did not make to anger as long as she had lived his little sister had been like that always showing up on a whim or leaving in an instant, he was used to that. What he did not like is when she shows up and feeds him half truths about why she is really here. She was keeping secrets from him and from what he could tell so was his master. His master had cut contact with him about two day before his sister showing up only telling him that he had an important mission that he was going and that he should go a little easier on his training until he got back.

Shiro rubbed his forehead as a headache set in the stress reappearing mixed with the anger over his the slowly opening mess in front of him. He let out another long sigh as he attempted to gather himself and then he walked back into the house. The living room was now dark the two familiars having finished the chores and had already gone to the room he shared with them sleeping. He quietly walked through the dark room and went out on to the back porch. He looked up at the sky again for several seconds enjoying the view before stepping into the shard and heading toward the storage shed, or what looked like a storage shed on the outside. He pulled an ancient looking key from his pocket and unlocked the thick steel door. There was a light shimmer around the edges of the door as the magic set on the door to keep unwanted guest from the entering reacted activating as the door slid inward. He walked through the shadowed doorway quietly the spell not reacting since he was the one who cast it. He shut the door behind him and flames sprouted from candles hanging on the wall on either side of the door more spells taking effect.

He looked around the room slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the candle behind him. Everything was how he had left is what he surmised as his eye took in the familiar space of his magus workshop. Along all the walls of the build on the first and second floor where shelves and draws of every size. The shelves were filled with books and various item of every shape, size, and color. The books range from small thin pamphlets to thick leather bound books baring marks from there great age and use. Also scattered around the shelves were bottles, jars, and test tubes all filled with strange substances from lizard floating in jelly to black moss slowly rotting away. In one corner of the room tucked next to the stare leading to the second floor was small table with various items used for mixing and brewing potions some of the equipment ancient looking and some of it modern. Nearby were two desk one of them a desk raised at an angle with various sheets of paper and writing utensils for use in writing and the other was had two computers and several screens. The room was a mix of the old and new, but was clearly to those with a trained eye a magus's workshop.

Shiro walked past the two desks and over to the corner of the room which held various items in disorganized piles all waiting for him to repair. Lying in front of them was a cushion that showed since of heavy wear and tear. Next to that was a thick leather bound book lying on top of a small end table. Shiro sat on the cushion and pulled a cellphone. He pulled the earpiece from the phone and stuck it into his ear while he dialed a number into his phone. He then pressed the send button and the dial tone sound in the ear piece.

There was a click as the phone call answered and the dial tone stopped and was followed by the sound of someone sighing. "Yes, what is it Shiro-san, wait let me guess your sister just showed up." The voice coming through speaker sounded tired and disinterested, which was as Shiro remembered usually how his master sounded.

"It good to hear from you to Master, and yes I am calling about my sister showing up out of the blue with not message from her or you." Shiro let some irritation leak into his voice at this his master blowing it off as if it was nothing again.

"Oh, I am glad to hear from you two Shiro-san you are my star student after all are you not? As for your sister showing up, she wanted it to be s surprise when she showed up. I had given her a simple recon mission and she wanted to come and see you where is the harm in that?" These sentences were followed by the sound of muffled voice and the sound of something smacking hard against something else.

"The harm is my sister who knows when I have done something wrong when she is half the world away showing up just when I am in the final stages of my training in subjects she would rather I not learn. Plus the fact that the reason you are both giving me sounds like total crap. You are hiding something from me I can tell just by looking at her face. ….What is that noise, are you fighting with light-sama again?"

There was another loud thud on the other side of the phone followed by the sound of glass breaking and then cursing. "Well…yes, as a matter a fact I am currently in a sparring match with light-san and she is not going easy on me. She is letting the anger she has built up over the past few weeks over me out on me while we are training and I am starting to have fear for my own life." There was the sound a glass breaking again, followed by another loud thump and his master cursing.

There was a click and the connection with his master phone was broken, most likely from light-sama breaking it with her wooden sword. Shiro pulled the earpiece from his ear with a loud sigh his mood having gotten worse by his masters use of situation to change the subject. He put the phone back into his pocket and stared at the book in front of him while think to himself. He quietly closed his eyes as he started to slowly his breathing and while focusing his mind.

He then flipped the twitch deep inside of him that controlled his magical circuits and they activated as his magical energy began to flow through his body waiting for him to use it. The crest on his arm began to tingle slightly as the circuits connected with it and the tattoo like image appeared glowing in it crisscrossing patterns. Shiro let a small smile appear on his face as the energy gathered in the palm in the crest waiting for him to use it. He then took a small breathe and began to chant spells quietly and quickly his word almost blending together. Like this he went through is practice regime of basic magic made to push his magical circuits and his store of magical energy to its max. He ran through the practice for about two hours casting spell after spell until he was satisfied. Then lay back on the cushion and pulled a blanket out from underneath the table wrapped himself in it. He then closed his eyes and he quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Shiro is woken up by the sunlight warming his face as it streams in through the window panels high up on the walls of the house. He blinks once his eyes still heavy from sleep as the wind blows in from rustling his hair slightly. He slowly starts to stir and he feels something lean against him on either side of him. Wipe his eyes to clear them and then looks to either side of him blinking to gain his full vision back. Lying against him on either side are the two familiars both of them breathing quietly while they sleep. At this Shiro lets a warm smile appear on his face as he moves his arms to rub both of them on the head softly. The two of them stir and slowly turn to look up at him their faces still showing their sleepiness. The smiled up at him weakly and he told them good morning through their metal link with him while they slow got up from the floor.

They all stretched their cramped muscles and then they left he shed and went into the house to wash their faces. With that done the three of them head into the kitchen and begin preparation for breakfast starting with the basic. After a while Sakura shows with a bag of groceries and joins them in the kitchen smiling brightly in greeting. About thirty minutes later they sat at the living room table being joined by Fuji-nee and begin eating there breakfast. They all chat happily until while enjoying the food until the table is empty of all food. Fuji-nee then excuses herself to get to the school before them being the teacher while Shiro and Sakura head into the kitchen and clean the plate before putting them into the dish washer.

When Shiro's watch chimed telling him that it was time for them to leave Shiro quickly changed into his uniform told the two familiars about their lunches in the fridge and asked them to do their chores. That being finished he grabbed his bags and he and Sakura headed out the door. They started to walk up the hill to get to school talking to each other lightly at first. Shiro feels a slight pain on his left hand and rubs it lightly putting it off as muscle pain while they talking going up the hill.

About halfway up though Sakura looks down at is hand and she stiffens visible drawing Shiro's attention. "Um, Senpai, your hand", she said in quiet but scared voice.

"Hm", is all he said as he looks down at his left hand. He finds that his hand his bleeding which does not seem to shock him to much since he sleep on the floor in the shed. He pulls the sleeve and looks at his arm find that it is actually bleeding a little. "What this, maybe I cut it while fixing something last night." There is a welt on his arm that extends from his shoulder straight down to his hand that looks like a small snake.

"Well, I do not feel any pain, so it should go away quickly. Don't worry, it nothing." With that he lowers his sleeve again and looks up at Sakura who is staring at him with a slightly freighted face. He smiles at her to reassure her that it is nothing and wave his arm to emphasize the point.

"Very well Senpai, if you say so." She then looks away and falls silent as they continues the rest of the way to school in silence. Though, she from time to time throws a sideward glance at him and his left arm with the worried look still on her face.

They arrive at the school and Sakura parts ways from him heading to the archery club for her school activates. Shiro then heads for the main school building noticing that something feels off to him about the school though he cannot put his finger on it at the moment. He close his eyes while he walks and he that when he sees it. Wrapped around the school is a boundary field, which was putting pressure on all those within the school including him. He quickly checked his own protective spells that he had on himself and looked around the school. This was going to be a problem he thought as he looked around suffusing his eyes with his magical energy allowing him to see hidden spells. There is a shimmer in his vision and spell circle show up at several location all over the school.

With these identified he could tell that someone had just recently started to placing the boundary field around the school since he had not noticed before now and the fact that it was weak. He whispered a quick spell underneath his breathes and invisible tendrils of magical energy shot form him and struck all of the points shattering them like. With that finished he cast another spell to warn him should more point appear and to prevent them from being formed again. He then released the energy in his eyes and began to walk toward the main build. He would have to contact Madam Overseer to tell her about this as well as he master after he school was over.

Several hours late after school finishing early since it is a Saturday and helping out his friend Issei with fixing thing for the student council the sun was starting to set. Shiro packs up his belong and then head out into the hallway. But he is stopped as he close the door as someone comes up behind him.

"Oh, you are still here, Emiya?" This came from Shinji who had a couple of girl behind him who were being rowdy. "I have a favor to ask of you. Our archery club is kind of a mess right now. It is a bit disordered, and some of the bows need new strings. If you have time, can you do that too? You used to be a member. Don't just stick to the student council, and you should be useful to us sometime as well." Hearing that the two girls behind Shinji began to complain to him saying that it was his job to clean the archer job, but he ignored them. "I will leave it to you, then. The key is in the usual place, so go ahead. You don't mind, right Emiya?"

At this Shiro flinched inwardly but he did not let it show on his face. "No, I have some free time, so this is not a bad thing to do once in a while." With that he let the chores being forced on him go he had the time and the work was something he somewhat enjoyed.

"Ha-ha, thanks, let us go, everyone. He says he will do the boring chores for us!" With that they leave the all three of them getting rowdy and leaving Shiro staring after them shaking his head.

Shiro then headed to the archer range after that and proceeded to clean the Archer range. It ended up taking him a while since the place huge, but he considered it fun cleaning the club he had once been a part of. With the chore done he looks at his watch and finds that it is after curfew and that the gates are most likely closed. At this he let out a small sigh and turns the light off before walking out the door.

The wind hits him in the face as he gets outside and shut the door and his cheeks start to get numb. He pulls a jacket other than the one for his uniform and a scar out of his bag and puts them on to help keep himself warm. He pulls some gloves from his jacket pockets and looks up at the sky to find that the moon is blocked by clouds. He looks around him and finds no signs of life it being past curfew. But the silence is broken by a strange sound he cannot identify. He decides to investigate and heads towards the school yard cautiously his hand slipping to the knife strapped on to his back.

He arrives at the schoolyard and he can see people in the distance the dark night with no light making it hard for him to see. As he approaches he hears the sound of metal striking metal as if someone is fighting with weapons and he pulls the knife from his back slipping his finger in the hole at it end and twirls it opening the curved blade. He slips into the shadows behind a tree and as he get closer so he can get a better look at what is happening. That when his mind is thrown for a loop. There are two men fighting in the schoolyard one of them in red and one in blue. Both of them armed with dangerous weapons and swinging at each other. The fact that sticks out the most though is the fact that Shiro can just barely see the movement of the two figures.

Shiro moves closer to the tree as he realizes that he is seeing something that he should not see. The figure in front of him moving at speeds he barely follow and with strength to match from what he can tell. He sit there is attention rapt as he the two men trade blows in an awesome show of force that rivaled that of his master.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here is chapter 4 everyone. I finished this one earlier then I normally would due to me having some free time so "Take it and go". This Chapter final goes into the action in the story and I am following as close to the original story lines as possible. I am thinking of taking tide bites from all three of the stories lines and mixing them together from here on in to fit the way I want the story to go. As always please right me some reviews to tell me if you like or dislike the story those far and feel free to post any suggestion that you might have for me to add in the reviews or through the messenger.

Fate Paths

Shiro watched in awe as he watched the man and red and the man in blue trade blows back a forward with each other. He knows just by watching the display of force from the two figures in front of him that they were not human, but looked human. Also the feeling he was getting from his ability to detect magical energy and the magical energy coming from the two of them was massive. He could also feel their murderous intent even from a distance boiling almost physically boiling in the air. He Shiro body freezes as he mind tell him that he is in mortal danger and that he needs to leave but his body refuses to move with the combat experience he had got working with his master.

The noise coming from the fighting stops and the two men separate from their fight and facing each other with their murderous intent. Shiro but this does not relax as the murderous intent get stronger along with boiling magical energy around them. But Shiro eyes focus on the man in blue in blue as an overwhelming amount of magical energy flows into him coming from the surroundings. He is draining the energy from the air as if it was water from a jug.

Shiro take a breath to get ready to flee the area before thing would get out of control and moved his foot back slowly. But there was a snap as his foot struck a twig and he froze in place dread seeping into his bones. "Who is there", was yelled by the man in blue yells out making Shiro heart almost stop. His eyes focus on the position the position that he is hiding. They man in blues stance body sinks in a low stance letting Shiro know that his target is him. Shiro grabs just using his instincts lurches backward running towards the school building.

He gets into the school building and makes his way up the stairs before he realizes that he has unintentional trapped himself in the building. He slows to a stop and leans against the wall his heart rate and breathing up from the adrenaline pumping into through his body. One half of his mind begin to try and full him that he is safe while the other half that is trained tells him that the man in blue is defiantly chasing after him. His mind began he decide to go with his instincts and began to whisper spell under his breath to on himself. He cast spells from instant healing in case he gets wounded to minor shielding spell layered on top of each other. He then pulls the second knife from the strap on his back and readies it in his left hand.

There was a slight noise from beside him and then a voice spoke up. "The chase is over, right?" This causes Shiro to freeze and turn and look to his left. "Yo, you ran pretty far", said the man in a friendly tone as if he was not there to kill him. "You know better than anyone that you cannot escape right? People who get killed are usually like that. It is nothing to be embarrassed about. You do not have to feel ashamed." The man said this with a light smile while he raises his lance casually.

Shiro took a step back while strengthening his grip on the knife in his hands and glaring at the man before him with some defiance in his eyes. This caused the man in blue in front of him to smile as he laughed at him. "You were just unlucky, kid. Well, you saw us, so die." The lace shoot forward at amazing speed and strikes at Shiro chest.

Shiro tries to dodge to the left and but the spear still impacts him in his chest knocking him back against the wall. The spear slices through all of the spells he had cast on himself like they were tissue paper and went through his chest close to his heart missing because of he had manage to shift ever so slightly. But the wound was still lethal severing his several muscles and his arteries. Shiro vision blurs and distorts, his body grows cold, and the feeling vanishes from his hands as he glares at the man in blue his life seeping out of him. He coughs up blood once and it seeps down the side of his face but it does not do it more than once. The lances magic reacts with his healing magic causing the blood to clot and his heart to stop without exploding from the stress.

Shiro loses all his feeling in his body and the only thing holding him up is the spear embedded in his chest. His dim eye can just barely make out the face on the man in blue as he speaks to him his face no longer smiling. "Dead men tell no tales. It is only natural for the weak to die but… Man, you really make me do unpleasant jobs. It is a joke that a hero is acting like this." The man is speaking to someone other than him whether it is a cellphone or through some magical mean Shiro could not tell.

The man pries the spear from his chest with a swift jerk and blood gushes from the wound as he falls forward on to his face. His vision blurs and then flickers off and all he can do his hear sound of the man behind in front him. "I know I have no complaints about it. I saw the girl's Servant, so I will go back." Said the man as he back up then ran off from the sounds Shiro was able to pick up.

With that Shiro is left alone as the blood gathers in a pool around him slowly spreading around him while the spells he cast on himself tried to repair the damage. The spells were working but not as fast as the blood draining from his chest and the energy the spell was using up. His mind began to flicker as on him as the energy began to leave his body.

Then there was the sound of footsteps approaching him and then they came to a stop in front of him and a second set of footstep come up behind those. His hearing starts to flicker on and off but he can tell that someone is standing in front of him. "Follow him, Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his Master. This will not be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like." A female voice speaks up as he breathes raggedly his lungs still working. "But it is amazing he is not dead yet." He senses someone kneels down beside him and the he feels hand flip him over reviling his face. He hears an intake of breath from the girl while she looks at him.

He feels hand try to close his mouth his loud breathing probable bothering the person in front of him. "Stop it, why does it have to be you?" He then hears the person grit their teeth and her hands move to his chest. "Reforge the damaged organ and use it as a substitute, and restore the heart in the process, huh? If I succeed, I will be accepted to the Clock Tower instantly." The girl talks to herself the voice filled with pain, which causes his mind to stop fading.

The feeling start to return to his body slowly bit by bit and he can feel his injuries healing. The girl hands are on his chest and he feels magical energy pouring into his chest from her hands. The girl whoever it was a magus and was healing his wounds. After a short while he hears her take a deep breath and then sit down next to him. "I am tired", the girl said with exhaustion showing in her voice.

There the sound of something hitting the floor next to his head lightly and then the girl spoke up again. "Well, I guess it cannot be helped. Forgive me, Father. Your daughter is terribly heartless." The person gets up and leaves after mocking themselves. There a few moment of silence as the magical energy shocked his heart and it started beating. It is then that his mind flicker and he passed out into restful sleep to recover the energy he had lost.

Shiro jumps up several hours later with his knives at the ready as the scene of the blue man spear plunging towards his chest plays in his head. He feels sick and his whole body is in pain mixed with a throbbing headache. The memories of what happened to him slowly flowing through his mind. He looks down and his hand fly up to his chest as he remembers his wounds. All he finds are some blood stains and holes in his shirt were the spear had gone in. He slowly gets up and looks down on at the floor and finds that it looks like a murder scene. He quickly realized that it had really happened and he cast a quick spell to get rid of the blood on the floor and the wall. After that he quickly gets his stuff together and they leave school limping the entire time. The cold air cools him as he walks down the street his body still burning from the magical energy swirling in his body.

About fifteen minutes he arrives at his front door his body exhausted from the stress and the hurried walk down the hill from the school. He puts his key into door and fumbled the lock for a few long seconds until it was open. He looks at the clock as he enters the room and finds that they day as already past and that Sakura and Fuji-nee had both left already. He collapses to the floor and lies face down as he attempts to calm down. He takes a quick breath and his mind to the magical barriers around his property and activated all of the safe guards against intruders. He searched the house with the net and found that that the two familiars were not in the house and most have gone over to the Madam Observers house to see their sister. He let out a breath slowly in relief that the two of them are safe for now since the house might be a battle scene in a couple of minutes.

He sits up resist the pain from the healed wound and was as the urge to throw up his lunch on to the floor. His left hand still holding the knife moves up and rest on his chest as he tries to will the pain away. He start to review what happened in his head when the bell hanging from the ceiling connected to the magical boundary field rings and he feels several of the threads around the magical thread around the house get tugged. The lights in the house all turn off and Shiro rises from the floor and gets into a low stance as he begin to feel the murderous intent he felt at the school drawing closer to his location apparently unaffected by the boundary field in the slightest.

Shiro feels a chill creep up is spine even though he is slightly ready this time begin in his house with if magical safety in place. He presses a buttons on the hilts of the two knives in his hand and the blades magically grow to the size of short swords. He also began to chant some spell underneath his breath to strengthen his muscles and quicken his reflexes. As he finished the spell he feels the murderous intent right behind him and the boundary field rang as telling him the hostile was behind him. A Shiver ran up his spine and the man in blue drops from the ceiling his spear aimed at Shiro's head. Shiro roles out of the way and come to a stop on his feet.

He turns to face the man holding his lance and he readies the two long knives in front of him while the magic took effect and began to slowly down time in his eyes. The blue man turned to face him with a bored look on his face which slightly angered Shiro. "You are causing unnecessary trouble. I was being considerate by killing you before you noticed me." The man raises his lance examining the edge seemingly uninterested. "Geez, I never thought I would have to kill the same person twice in one day. I guess it just means the human world is always filled with bloodshed."

Shiro steps back a few steps making his way to the window, from there he plans on running to the shed which is shield with his strongest magic and filled with weapons. His foot inched backwards little by little as he built a plan in his mind. But this was interrupted by the man in blue sighing loudly and glaring at him.

"See you; do not come back this time, kid". That instant the spear shot forward at that instant and Shiro brought his dagger up and deflected the spear to the side, making it skim his right arm slightly. The strengthening magic he had put on his body save him from being cut by the blade of the lance. Shiro looks at the up at the face of the blue man who face lost all of its carelessness and is now staring at him in anger with his beast-like eyes. "Wow that is a strange technique you have got there." Shiro moves back another step and curse himself for not fleeing through the window right after he blocked the blow.

"I thought you were just a kid, but I see… I do feel magical energy coming from you. That must be why you are alive even after I stabbed you through the heart." He points the lance at Shiro again the murderous intent still coming from him. "Good, it looks like I might be able to have a little fun", he said as his body dropped into a low stances and swings his lance sideways at Shiro's face.

Shiro brings the daggers up and blocks it from hitting his face his instinct taking over and his arms are jostled from the impact. "Good boy, here comes the next one…!" The lance spins in an ark around is swiped at attack his body from the opposite side. The knives deflect the lance again and sparks fly as they scrape together. Numbness spreads through Shiro's arms as he blocks the attack with all his might the man strength being incredible. Shiro curse at the man and swings one of the daggers at the man instinctively as he flicks away the lance with the other.

The dagger is nocked to the side with a swipe from the lance and Shiro's other arm goes numb from the impact. The man had only move a lightly bit a little to deflect stop the blow his face showing a board look yet again. "You are useless. I gave you a chance, but you did not do anything worthwhile. Well, I guess it is asking too much to expect a good armed fight from a magus." At this anger boils up in Shiro finding that the man had just been playing with him.

The man posture straightened as he readied his lance and the glare returned to his eyes. "You have let me down. I will just kill you now, kid". He get ready to move forward and Shiro steps back once more this time on reflex. Shiro then make up his mind and pours magical energy into the spell on his body and glares at the man in front of him. "Say…what you want, you idiot", Shiro yells as he lunched himself backward and through the window with all his might.

Shiro breaks through the window and roles on the ground and land with his feet on the ground facing away from the house. He then instinctively swings one of the daggers and nocks back the lance that was coming for his back. The man hesitates a moment, having his lance thrust deflected by Shiro. Shiro begin to run forward but the lance disappears from the hand of the man he moves forward in a flash spinning and brings a roundhouse kick at Shiro's stomach. Shiro reflexively brings the dagger to his midsection to block the blow his brains function running on hyper drive.

Shiro is knocked flying from the impact the daggers having blocked the kick, but force behind it had knocked the back of the daggers into his stomach. He smacks into the wall of the shed and then lands on the ground landing on his back. He then struggles to regain his breathe while his vision was blurred, and he force himself to stand leaning against the shed. He tracks the man who is walking toward him while air flows back into his lungs. Shiro barely has a second before the lance come shooting towards his face but it misses Shiro as he falls back his knees giving out. The spear impact the door to the shed and the door slides open since Shiro is leaning against it.

Shiro quickly crawls on all fours into the shed but he hears the man follow him in as he is going for one of the shelves. "Here, this is it", the man speaks and thrust his lance at him from behind him the spell on the shed not effecting the man since he had followed Shiro through. Shiro reflexes take over and he turns and blocks the thrust with the two daggers crossed above him. The lance impact with the force of a truck and Shiro is flung backwards to the wall behind him.

The two daggers fly from his hands and turn back into their normal size not receiving any magical energy from him as he impacts the wall. He lands on his butt and recovers himself and reaches for the metal rod right beside him. But the man is standing over him holding his spear a meters away from his face. "Checkmate, that was a pretty surprising move there, kid. But I do not understand. You are quick witted, but you seem to suck at magic. It seems like you have talent, but I guess you are just too young."

Shiro focuses on the weapon in front of him as his begin to build the magical energy in his magical crest so he can attack back, but his mind is telling him that he would be dead before the spell had even left his hand. "It is unlikely, but maybe you were the seventh one. Well, this is it for you even if that is the case." The man said before his armed moved going in slow motion for Shiro who had his adrenaline and magic enhancing his senses.

Shiro watches at the tip of the spear glowing silver to his eyes shot towards his heart ready to spill his blood for the second time. Shiro thought boil inside of his head as he watches this spear come for him and he feel that it is too early for him to die. He get anger that he is about to die he had already been saved twice in his life for him to die this easily was total bull. Shiro curse in his mind as he racks it for a way to get out of the situation alive. I will not be killed meaninglessly by someone like you, is what runs through Shiro head as he glare at the man.

There is a bright flash from behind Shiro and he feels an enormous amount of magical energy flowing behind him. Then a the figure of girl appeared behind him and knocked the spear back that was thrust at his heart and step forward to face the man in blue. "Can it be? The seventh Servant", the man with the lance said in shock as he readies his lance that was knocked back. The girl brings something she is holding in her hand up and swings it at him. Sparks fly as the invisible object in the girls hand smacks into his spear knocking back a little more and he hesitates. He quickly realizes he is at a disadvantage and jumps backward and out of the shed moving at monster speed.

The girl with her guard up against the man quietly turns to face Shiro. The wind which is blowing strongly blows the cloud out of the path of the moon for a brief moment and a silver light into the shed illuminating the girl in her knights' armor. Shiro stare up at her speechless, being at a loss for word because of her overwhelming beauty. The girl stares at him with emotionlessly her eyes like cold sapphires.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?" She speaks up her voice filled with calmness and showing no other emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth Chapter guys did not take long this time either with my massive amount of free time. As I said before I am following the plot of the three stories as close as I can while adding changes to it that fit how I want it to go as you will see in reading this chapter. I am also trying to expand the idea of Shiro begin a full-fledged magus in this chapter without changes how the story as well as me making him into someone who is willing to fight with less hesitation. As always please if you would right some review whether it be criticism or telling me you like it I will accept it. If there is something anyone would like to appear in the story or you think I should change please right it into the review or send it using the messenger. Thanks for reading so far. Oh, and as a note the next three chapters will return to Shiro sister Karin and her partner Eliza, and I am also currently working on a fan-fic for the visual novel Tsukihime that might possible tie into this one at some point just giving a heads up.

Fate Contract

The girl stared down at him after asking him the question while waiting for him to give her an answer with no emotion showing on her face. "Huh, Master", is all Shiro is able to say her question puzzling his him as his mind was blank. "I, Servant Saber, have come forth is response to your summons. Please give me an order, Master." After saying this beside the shock at her calling him her master a pain shoots through his left hand that feel like liquid iron powering in his arm. He grabs his arm and visible flinches as the pain throbs in his arm.

The girl sees this and nods her head taking it as the answer to her question before she spoke up again. "From this time forth, my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with me. Now, our contract is complete." She said this in a matter-of-fact tone and Shiro grows even more confused as he stares up at her. "Contract, what are you talking about?" But he already knows what she means his is a magus and his knowledge base covers this. He had somehow made a magical contract with the girl in front of him who was some sort of familiar.

The girl ignores his question and turns her head away from baring the same grace she had when she had nodded at him. Her eyes look at the door of the shed, and the man with his lance in hand. Then in a blur of movement that Shiro can barely track the girl jumps from the shed her invisible weapon readied to attack the man with his lance. Shiro comes to his senses and quickly grabs his to knives from the ground and follows the girl from the shed whispering a spell his wounds inflicted when he had been kicked into the shed. He is following her with is mind screaming irrationally that the girl is not match for the man with the lance even though he could sense her massive store of magical energy.

He get out the door and is about to yell stop, but his words are cut off as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. His mind that had been telling him something irrational goes blank in an instant. The sound of weapon clashing rings through the yard which was dark now with the moon hidden behind the clouds again. Sparks flash as steel clashes against steel as the lance-wielding man wordlessly attacks the girl after she had left the shed. But the girl blocks his attacks with her weapon knocking his lance away and driving him back with follow up attacks. Shiro gaps as the girl who called herself Saber overpower the man with the lance.

The speed of their traded blows goes up and Shiro has a hard time following the relying on the spark from their weapon clashing and the sound of the battle the only factor he can see. Then man lance moves with great sped as he thrust it and swings it at the girl, but she blocks with the weapon in her hand and closes in on him. The man curses and retreats as he hold the lance vertically protect his ribs from the girls slash. The man's lance glows as her weapon strike it the force of the girl magical energy exploding against his weapon so strongly that it is visible. He blow the girl swings carries with it a massive amount of magical energy.

The man with the lance attempts attack his lance moving as accurately as a sniper rifle while the girl's massive blows strike at him like shotgun blast. The yard is lite up as the girl blows explode against his weapon, but the raw strength alone is not what is over powering him. "Coward, what are you doing, hiding your weapon", the man yells while avoiding her blows. She does not answer but up the speed of her attack striking at him more. The man is forced to retreat from her unable to counterattack at all against her since he cannot attack recklessly with her weapon being invisible and he can't sense it range.

The man's movement dulls as he has a hard time defending against her attacks his sharp movement become less so. The girl notices this and yells as she swings her weapon with more strength making a storm of swings with no since of stopping as sparks fly around them. But the man continues to block her attacks with his weapon as he watches the movement of her legs and arms. The girl steps closer to him the man having forced him on the defensive and swing with all her might in a smashing blow. "Do not underestimate me, fool", the man yells as disappears from sight as he jumps back with great speed.

The blow cut through the air where he had stood and strikes the ground carving a trench with the force from the magical energy and sending up dust. Shiro wonder what she had been thinking when she had swung the last blow which was meant to finish him. He could tell even from a distance that a blow like that would not even touch the man with the lance. Then man slides to a stop and then jumps again after he lands and shoot towards the girl whose sword is still stuck in the ground. The man moves with amazing speed toward her as he thrust his spear crossing the distance in a second.

The spear is coming for her, but with her weapon still in the ground she twists her body using the sword as an anchor. Shiro can tell than that this contest is going to end in a second, and the man who also sees his mistake tries to pull back while the girl's whole body is used to execute her blow. The girl's feet smack into his lance and knocks him away with force equal to if not great then one of the swing from her sword. The man slides to a stop a distance away and as the girl lands on her feet and use the moment to pry the sword from the ground.

They both look staring at each other silently from the distance that lay between them. "What is Wrong, Lancer? It would not do your name credit if you just stand there. If you will not come, I can. The girl speaks up first speak with cold confidence showing in her emotionless voice. "Hah, you are going to come and die? I do not mind, but let me ask this first. Your Noble Phantasm, is it a sword?" The man said as he gaze focus on the area over her heart.

"Who knows? It might be a battle axe or it might be a spear. It might even be a bow, Lancer." The girl said this with a smile on her face that sent chill down Shiro's spine. "Heh, keep talking, Saber", said the man as with a smile on his face as he lowered his lance. The girl looks at him as she is puzzled by Lancer action as it looks like he does not want to fight. But Shiro knows this stance; it was the same one he had used a few hours ago in the schoolyard. It was the move that was to be the fatal move that was supposed to have ended the show before Shiro had interrupted.

"I will ask just in case since this is our first meeting. Do you want to call it even?" The man said as spoke his eye closed as if thinking. "It is not a bad deal, right? See, that senile Master over there is useless, and it so happens my Master is a coward. I think it is in both our interest to hold off on this match until we are better prepared." Mixed emotion rise at hearing the request from lance most of it consisting of anger at the man underestimating him, but the other half is confusion at him wanting to quiet. Shiro grits his teeth in anger and allows magical energy to flow into his left right hand and the magical crest as shadows begin to crawl around his feet.

The two fighter do not notice this as they stare each other down and each other one waiting for the answer while the other just glares at him. "I refuse, you will fall here, Lancer" the girl speaks her emotionless tone back. "I see, Geez, all I wanted to do was check things out, you know? I did not want to stay long once a Servant came out." The air in the yard distorts as lancer lower his stance and a chill runs at the exact moment. Like back then the magical energy forms a whirlpool which is centered on the lance in Lancer hand.

"Noble Phantasm", is all that the girl said as she readied her weapon which Shiro had decided was a sword from the feeling Shiro had gotten from it and glares at the enemy in front of her. She faces him and Shiro can tell she knows better than him on how dangerous he is. "See you; I will take that heart of yours!" The man said before he jumped in a blur and appears in front of the girl instantly as if through teleportation and thrust the lance at her feet.

The move that looked like a bad one especially since Shiro had received some combat training was shot at her feet, but Shiro can tell from the flow of magical energy in the yard that there was more to Lancer attack then meets the eye. The girl jumps over the lance and moves forward to attack going on plain battle instinct and not noticing that she was in danger. At that moment lancer spoke as two words that themselves were charged with magical energy. "Gae…Bolg", is what he yelled and the lance that was thrust at her feet rushes towards her heart moving faster than Shiro's eyes could track. Except he had the spells he had cast on himself early focusing his mind so the path of the spear seemed to move slower than usual as he pour magical energy into the spell.

Shiro concentrated on the spell he had been gathering in his hand and the shadows that had gathered at his feet shot from the ground and gathered in his hand. He then using his Magic Crest turned some of the shadow into a string and shot it at the girl quickly. The string grabbed on to the girl's back and as the spear came for her heart and Shiro tugged the line with all of his strength. Like that the slow motion stopped and the event unfolded at normal speed. The girl was pulled back shock showing on her face as the spear shot toward her face and as she was pulled back.

It only took a second for her to gather herself and then she kicked at lancer hitting him in the face and using it to push herself away, but the spear keeps coming moving at fast speed and stabs into her chest as she is flying backwards. The blow is short as the force of her kick send lancer sliding back on his heels a little and the spear is pulled from her chest as blood boils from the wound. She is knocked higher into the air from the blow and then she come crashing toward the ground, but manages to right herself and lands sliding on her heels. Blood splatters on the ground from the wound as she bleeds badly from her chest.

Her hand covers the wound as she comes to a stop and grits her teeth in pain. She glares at Lancer as blood trickles out of her mouth. "A curse…no, a reversal of causality", she said in pain as she guess what the attack was that he had used. Shiro is also puzzled as he stare returns Lancer and tries to process what had just happened. The spear had somehow bent reality and gone straight for her chest in a strike that that should have meant instant death for her, but she was still alive the wound she received not being a fatal one.

This seemed to Shiro to be even more impossible now that he thought about it since the blow should not have missed even with him pulling her away. But using her instinct she had turned at the last moment using the force behind Shiro pulling her back and the kick she had planted in Lancer's face. Shiro could also tell that she had some kind of ability to negate of stop curses even if she moved using her instincts it would not have been enough to get away.

The girl breathe even out as she catches it and the blood stops pouring from the wound as it began to heal. But his is still a dangerous situation Shiro realizes as he looks at between them. The girl is more than a match for lancer with her magical strength, but the wound she had received was a deep one and if Lancer was to attack her now she would not be able to defend herself. Shiro looks over at Lancer and see that he is not even moving to make use of his overwhelming advantage. He stands there glaring at her while grinding is teeth so hard Shiro can hear it from where he is.

"You evaded it, Saber, my fatal Gae Bolg." He glares strengths as he stares at her the anger visible on his face. "Gae Bolg… you are Ireland's man of light!" The girl said this coming to figure out the identity Lancer and Shiro feels that he had come across that name somewhere in one of his books. Lancer frowns at her and his hostility disappears as he clucks his tongue in annoyance. Lancer crosses his arms as he stare at nothing in particular his spear held loosely in his hand. Shiro seeing an opportunity uses one of the shadows gathered at his feet and shoot it across the ground toward Lancers feet. The shadow makes contact with his foot and disappears as if absorbed into the foot. The whole thing goes noticed by the two figures standing apart and glaring at each other.

"I screwed up. If I am going to use this move, it needs to be fatal. Geez, I guess being too famous is bad too". The pressure from Lancer magical energy goes away and he ignores the injured girl as he turn his back to her moving to the edge of the yard. "It is the rule of Servants to fight to the death if your identity is discovered, but unfortunately, my Master is a coward. He is telling me to go back since you have evaded my lance." "You are running away, Lancer?" The girl asks her tone a mix of anger and willingness to fight. "Yeah, but I do not mind if you come after me, Saber. Just be prepared to die when you do."

With a jump with not much power behind it the man leaps into the air and disappears behind the outer walls of the property. The girl yells for him to wait and start running after him and Shiro follows her realizing that she was not in good enough condition to fight. The girl reaches get ready to jump over the wall, but stops as her hand come up to her chest. Shiro runs up to her and slides to a stop a few feet away and stare at her. He looks her over and he shakes his head internally at what he sees but cannot figure out.

The girls hand drops from her chest after a few minutes and she looks up as if the pain has gone away. She stares directly at Shiro as he notices that the wound is gone at least on the surface. Even the hole in her cloths and armor is gone. But from what Shiro can tell there was still some internal damage that was still healing slowly. Shiro brain start working again and he ask the girl a question. "Who…are you", he asked while stepping back a step and gripping the knives tightly in his hand. She gives him a quizzical look for a moment before speaking. "What do you mean? I am the Servant Saber. You summoned me, so I do not think you should need to confirm it." She speaks to him in a quiet voice as he stares at her with curiosity.

Before he can say anything to her though he feels something reacting with his magical circuits and he pauses. The sensation is something he had felt before and his suspicion on confirmed as a connection formed between him and Saber to feed her his magical energy like with all familiars. Somehow he had summoned and made a contract with a familiar without prior knowledge on the how he had done it. "You said you were Servant Saber?" he asked as he decided to figure something's out before moving along. "Yes, so please call me Saber", she said without hesitation in a polite yet gentle and gentle tone.

Shiro mind goes blank for a minute but he clears it quickly enough and starts talking again. "I see, that is a strange name", is all he states his mind unable to come up with anything else. "I am Shiro. My name is Emiya Shiro, and I live in this house." Saber just stares at him expressionlessly not saying anything about his stupid comments. You are my master the contract has just completed and your magical energy is flowing through the line between us. As long as we have made a contract, I will not betray you. There is no need for you to be so cautious."

Shiro lets himself visible relax a little and he at this but her calling him master still bothers him. "That is wrong. My name is not Master", he stated as he was still trying to process things. "Then I shall call you Shiro. Yes, I like the sound of that better." Shiro face get hot as he blushes from her using his first name, and he is about to say something when a pain shoot through his left hand and it burns like it is on fire. He looks at his hand and finds a strange mark that looks like a tattoo that was not there before.

"What is this", he said shock showing on his face. "That is called a Command Spell, Shiro. It is the three claims on a Servant's obedience, and the life of a Master. Please do not use it thoughtlessly." Before Shiro can ask her more the air around her changes and she turn to look up at the wall. "Shiro, heal my wounds", she said in a cold voice, but it was not directed at him. Through his link to the boundary field around the house he could sense something on the edge of the barrier and using his ability to sense magical energy he could feel a two strong magical energy coming towards the house. He quickly nods and moves forward with her permission and let his hand hover over the area she was wounded. He begins to chant a spell underneath his breath and the magical energy flows into the area and start healing.

After a few seconds he pulls his hand back and looks her in the eyes. "I healed the physical damage but the curse from the spear is still in you. I will have to remove that later since it looks like we are going to have company soon." Saber nodded to him quietly after he told her this as she turned back to look up over the wall. She then jumps and like Lancer she disappears of the outer wall with almost no effort. Shiro stare in shock and then grits his teeth since she was going off to fight again. He takes off after her quickly heading for the gate at full force.

He arrives outside and runs up the hill after her using his magical sense to locate her quickly. He hears sounds of battle from nearby and charges faster towards her. When he arrives he finds Saber fighting a familiar guy in red. She run at him and takes his guard down with one blow and get ready to swing her sword again at the man neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate Search

(The night before, after Karin, Eliza, and Sora left the Shiro house.)

The two girls walked up the hill side by side until they reached the top of the hill and were no longer in Shiro's line of sight. They slowly came to a stop and exchanged knowing glances with each other while the both grabbed one of Sora small hand with their own, before they disappeared from sight as the accelerated their speed. They leapt from to the roof of the nearest house and landing lightly on their feet not even making a sound. They then began moving leaping from roof to roof without arriving only touching the roof for a few seconds before jumping to the next one.

After a very short while they arrived one at the center of the town and stood at atop a tall office building that had a good view of the town. Karin pulled a phone from her hip and pulled the attached earpiece out of the slot in the phone and put it into her ear. She brought up the contact on the phone and pressed the send button. The call was answer after the first ring the only sound from the other side was the click of it picking. "….What is it you could possible want from me at this time", said a male voice in a friendly tone.

At this Karin let a smile touch her lips at hearing the voice she had heard while growing up and that had scolded her so many times. "It is good to hear from you to, Master. I would like to have a few words with you about Shiro before I discuss the mission." She let some of her anger show in her voice as the she knew what his reaction to her question. "Huh, I guess you and your over observing eyes have caught on to details I would rather you not get your hands on." The voice on the other side of the line sighed loudly in the receiver after the sentence and Karin heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking.

"Yes, I have. What exactly are you teaching my brother. His Magical Crest is still causing him pain even greater than it should be causing him. Oh, and what the hell are you training him, the artifact around his neck was giving off massive amounts of magical energy." She looked over to Eliza who was sitting on the edge of the building next to Sora, and exchanged information silently again.

The other side of line staid silently for a few seconds before the sound of more glass breaking and the light thump of a suppressed gun pistol came of the phone. Master is apparently working while we have this conversation, she thought to herself. "Hmm, as for the seal the reaction of it grafting with the body of the magus differs from person to person, plus your brothers model is different from yours so it not going to act the same." There was another pause as more muffled gunshots were fired and the sound of something falling over heavily came of the phone. "As for what I am teaching Shiro, which is mostly confidential, each student learning magic that fits their style. The necklace that you are talking about is powerful, but it fits in with your brother's abilities quiet well. He is probably the only person in the world besides me who can even use it.

The line went silent a third time and more shots were fired and a muffled scream could be heard in the background. There was some voice speaking in the background on the other side and someone shouted again. "Master, what exactly are you doing right now", Karin asked her curiosity getting the better of her. There was no answer from the other side of the phone, but the sound a small explosion could be heard and then the sound of flame crackling. Her master coughs a few times over the phone and the sound of feet running across a wooden floor. "Sorry Dear... coughs… we are in a small town in Germany. We are hunting down a vampire that our network had found in this area, but it seems that the church has showed up to kill it and us. We just took out the place where the church members and them with it after they had injured three of our new members and killed one. It also seem that they took care of the vampire so I will be arriving in japan in a few days, so be careful till arrive."

The phone called was cut from the other side and Karin gritted her teeth in frustration at her master keeping her in the dark and blowing the subject off. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly to calm herself down as her vampire blood reacted to her anger. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked over to Eliza who was getting up from her place on the edge of the building. "Master, as always find something to annoy with me with", Karin sighs as the taller woman approaches her. "You know he has his reason. If it something you need to know he will tell you in time." Her voice calm Eliza smiles at Karin and pats her on the shoulder.

"So are you ready to start our search of the area? We need to find know who and what all are in the town at the moment." Eliza said this as she moved to the center of the roof followed by Sora who was pulling something out of the small bag on her back. Karin sighed once before she nodded and followed the two of them. The familiar pulled out a large piece chalk and began to draw on the pattern on the roof that were intricate, but at the same moving quickly. After about two minutes a spell circle was drawn on the roof big enough for two people to stand in.

The familiar then pulled out a simple dagger and handed it to Karin who accepted it with a small nod. She then walked forward and thrust knife into the center point of the circle while chanting a spell underneath her voice. She stepped back still chanting the spell and the dagger grew to the size of sword a few minutes a light glow coming from it. Karin spoke the last few word of the spell and the sword flashed brightly and a slight stream shot into the air and the then disappeared as it spread like a giant net over the town.

With that finished Karin closed her eyes and linked with the detection barrier that she had just cast of the town and neighboring town. Only visible to her and Eliza who were connected to it and see any and all people in the town especially ones who had large amounts of magical energy. There was a white flash in Karin minds as a very large source of magical energy was detected by the net and she focus on it to find it location. "Eliza a think I found one of the Servants. It looks like this one the Servant and by the raw force of the magical energy it mostly likely Caster or Berserker."

She opened her eyes and look at over to the taller woman who stared back at her with a serious face not saying anything but nodding to her. With that the three of them jumped from the roof with all their might and land on the other on a building a good distance away. "Our orders for now are to locate and observer all of the participants and not to kill them. So Eliza I am going to need you to retrain yourself from doing anything rash, alright?" Karin said as she turned her mock serious stare over to the woman who just smiled lightly back at her.

The leapt from roof to roof again as Karin tracked the target with the net which would attach invisible threads to all target with large reserves of magical energy so they could be watched constantly if need be. After a short while they land on the roof of a particularly tall house in one of the hilled neighborhoods. They landing haven been extra softly since the target was close by. The ducked down as soon as their feet made contact with roof and moved toward the edge slowly. As soon as they got to the edge they could see a little girl in a light purple outfit slowly walking down the street. This looked innocently normal save for the fact that it was almost eleven o'clock at night and the girl was all alone.

Karin pressed a button on the side of her sunglasses which had cleared after the sunlight had disappeared and her vision zoomed closer focusing on the girl. She then took several picture of the girl to do a search on her computer later to see if she could figure out who this girl was and then closed her eyes for a second while activating her ability to detect magical energy in her eyes. This was an ability unique to her and her brother they could detect magical energy even if the person who had it is hiding it from other magus.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the girl who was walking down the street calmly. She was stunned at what she could see. There was a massive amount of magical energy boiling within the little girl in an amount that was impossible for a normal human. But that was not all that had drawn her attention, there was a magical line connecting the girl with a shadow following being her and pouring her magical energy into it. The shadow was massive and it radiated the intent to kill with a single minded rage.

"It looks like we have found Berserker and it Master", Karin whispered to the Eliza who was following the girl with a foldable pair of binoculars. There was a flicker from in the girl magical energy and she came to a stop in the middle of the road. Karin and Eliza both stiffened as waves of killing intent came from the girl or to be more precise the shadow following the girl. There was a nothing but silence for a few minutes and then a wind blew from nowhere strong enough to nock a person over. At that instant Eliza and Karin grabbed Sora and leapt backwards off the house with all of their strength.

Where they had been a second ago exploded as something smashed into it with a force greater than a semi-truck. Standing where they had been was a massive figure imposing like a statue cut from black stone holding a massive sword. The three of them land on a roof a small distance away and hid behind one of the edge of the roof. The figure let out a guttural roar as it searched with it eyes for the people who had been there a second ago. "Berserker, let head back". I child's voice said and from the street below and the figure leapt from the roof and disappeared.

The sound a light footsteps walking down the road street lightly audible as the girl walked away and disappeared from sight. Karin let out relieved sigh and removed her hand from the strap holding one of the guns into its holster. She looked over to Eliza who had a tense look on her face and patted her on the shoulder twice to let her know that it was ok. With that Eliza relaxed a little and let out a long breath while nodding to let her know that she was fine. "That was a close one if we had gotten in a real fight with one of the Servant before it was time…." Her sentence ended there as she thought of the anger her master would have shown.

With that that stood up from the position and examined the position they had been standing at before the attack. The top of the roof had been blown away from the force of Berserker swing and the rest had caved in to the apparently abandoned building. After collecting themselves and examining the scene once more Karin connected with net again to see if she could locate the source of energy but she could not find any since of the girl the string that had attached to her having broken for some strange reason. She let out a sigh before turning to Eliza and Sora. "All right, it seems that they have disappeared for now so let call it a night. We will begin the search again in the morning when we are less likely to be attacked."

Eliza stared at her for a few minutes looking like she wanted to refuse and chase after the person who had just attacked her. But she restrained herself and closed her eyes for a few seconds before nodding to Karin in agreement. The then leapt from roof to roof until they arrived back at the Overseers mansion which was quiet as they land on one of the balconies overlooking the grounds. There was a sound of footsteps and the Madam Overseer appeared from one of the nearby doors. Eliza took the hand of Sora and they both walked past her and into the house after bowing to her shortly.

The woman stared after them shortly then walked over to Karin who was leaning against the rail waiting for her. "So how did it go", the woman said as she stopped in front of her with her face blank of all emotion. "We managed to set up the detection barrier, and found one of the Servants strait away. We attached a trace string and then went to have a look. The target was a young girl wearing purple foreign clothing. While watching her she detected us and her Servant which was Berserker attacked the building where we had been hiding. We managed to jump away and hide before he found us, and they both left without actually seeing us."

The Overseer stared at her for several long seconds while she took this in and then turned and look over the balcony. "Well you did part of your job and you are unharmed so you did well. Did you manage to get any pictures of this girl that we can check against our data banks?" At this Karin reached to her hip and pulled her phone out of it. She pressed several key and then a small memory ship popped out of the bottom of the device. She pulled it out and handed it to the Overseer who examined it as if she could see what was on it without a device. "That has the video from us finding her to when Berserker attacked us so it should help at least a little."

The Overseer nodded to her and slipped it into her pocket as she looked at Karin for a minute silently. "Alright then you must be tired, so I will let you go to sleep. I will start the running though our data base tonight but it probably will not be done until tomorrow." With that the Overseer bowed slightly and then walked off disappearing inside the mansion. Karin looked at the sky for a few more minutes then she headed inside and made her way through the twisting paths ways that made up the hallways.

She arrived at the room they were staying in and knocked on the door twice before slowly pushing it open. Inside she found Eliza in front of her suitcase changing into something to sleep in and Sora who was already on the bed fast asleep. Seeing Sora who was asleep Karin let a smile on her face and went over to the weapon cabinet and hung up all of the gear she had on her. She then quickly changed into some pajamas and head to the bed. She quickly got under the covers and Sora in her sleep unconsciously slide over and cuddle against her. Karin smiled again and wrapped her arm around the sleeping familiar before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, here is the seventh Chapter everyone. This chapter still from Karin point of view as and is another chapter I am using to introduce some characters with. As for the future of the story I have decided to take characters from other Fate media and bring them in. That is including Fate/Zero, Fate/ hollow Ataraxia, and fate/Extra from servants to some background characters. To make it more interesting I will be bring back some characters who die in Fate/Zero and changing the when some characters show up from Fate/ Hollow Ataraxia. I will also be mixing in some character of my own in the coming chapters who a feel fit the store, but guess we see. Oh, as for the Tsukihime fan-fic I will be releasing the first chapter soon, and just as a warning the first few chapter will be explaining things so they may be a little dry. As always please write me reviews whether you hate my work or like it or please feel free to send a message through the private messenger with your opinions.

Fate facts

Karin woke up the next morning at exactly six o'clock as the sunlight came through the glass doors at the back of the room warming her. She slowly tried to open her eyes but was forced to close them again and sighed to herself, being a vampire had its drawbacks. She reached over to the nightstand next to the bed her eyes still closed and grabbed her glasses and slipped them on. The glasses automatically tinted as she slipped them on going into sunglasses mode and she opened her eye and examined her surroundings. It took her a minute to realize she was in the quest room of the Madam Overseers house as she stared at the unfamiliar surrounding her.

Her confused thought were interrupted as she felt something move right beside her and she found Sora holding on to her tightly like a one of the long body pillows. She smiled to her at seeing the sleeping face of the familiar and rubbed her head lightly for a few seconds before looking to the other side of the bed. But Eliza was not there since she was always an early riser was sitting on the floor wearing work out clothing meditating quietly. With that Karin slowly disentangled herself from Sora and got of the bed moving slowly so she would not wake her up.

She walked toward the bathroom past Eliza did not acknowledge her presence as she passed. She closed the door and preformed her morning ritual to wake up herself up fully. About twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom thinking more clearly and found Sora lying on the floor with her head in Eliza lap and being rubbed absentmindedly by Eliza who eyes were no open. Eliza eyes moved over to Karin and she nodded once to her saying good morning quietly while Karin went to her suitcase and pulled a small black leather bag from it. She opened the bag and pulled a syringe and a bottle filled with a greenish liquid. It was time for her to inject herself with medication keeping her vampiric blood from getting out of control.

She went over to the nearby desk and sat arranging the bag and the item on the table in front of her. She then pulled filled the syringe with the standard amount for her injections and set it on the table on a clean cloth. Next she pulled the her left arm sleeve up, tied a leather strap, and sanitized the place she would be injected herself at with a cotton ball wet with rubbing alcohol. After that she took a quick breath and lifted the needle from the table and placed it over her arm. She took another long breath and slowly pushed the point of the syringe into her arm until it was safely in and pushed the plunger down.

Instantly her body reacted as the serum entered her blood stream and began to suppress the vampire blood within. She pulled the needle out of her arm with her teeth tightly clenched and wrapped a bandage around it. She then laid her had down on the table and grabbed the edge of the table tightly as the pain in her body grew the serum and the vampire blood fighting inside of her. After about five minutes the pain began to easy and she let her grip on the table lesson until there was just a dull throbbing pain like that of muscle pain.

She slowly lifted her head and found Eliza sitting next to her a concerned look on her face and Sora who at her feet looking up at her worry showing on her face as well. Karin weakly smiled at them and she let the familiar crawl into her lap as she attempt to sooth her with a hug. "It seems that this time was particularly more painful than all the other time, due to me doing it a day late." She said this while patting Sora's soft hair and looking at Eliza. "It might also be the fact that you have stubbornly for a week refused to drink any blood. You know master said the serum helps suppress the vampiric blood, but you must also drink some blood regularly to help." Eliza scolded her with a frown showing on her face which normally does not show much emotion.

About thirty minutes after both Sora and Eliza had both finished in the bathroom they all left the room and walked through the expansive house to the dining room. They walked through the door and found everyone sitting at the dining room table eating their breakfast and chatting calmly with each other. The three of them then bowed to the hostess, whom returned the bow and motioned for them to have a set close to her. The three of them sat down and the maid came by and poured each of them cups of tea accept for Karin who had a cup of coffee. The maid then quickly brought them each a plate of food and then went back to her seat next to the wall to drink some of her own tea.

After they had taken a few bites of their food Karin looked over to the Overseer and found her looking at them a black look on her face. Their eyes met and the Overseer nodded to her letting her know she had something to tell them and motioned for Hisuto the man who had drove them home from the train station to go and get something. He nodded and left the room quickly and came back with a hand filled with folders and a laptop computer. He set them on the table in front of the Overseer and then bowed be before leaving.

"Alright, I guess we will start with today business", the Overseer said while pulling one of the folder from the pile and setting it in front of Karin. "We were able to figure out the identity of the little girl who you located last night." She flipped the folder open showing Karin the contents of the folder which was a mix of typed pages and bags of photographs. "Her name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern part of one of the family that set up the Holy Grail War. She is the last member of her family except for distant relatives her grandfather having been killed our master two months ago after finding out about his experiments on magus children. Her parents were Irisveil von Einzbern and Kiritsugu Emiya who are both deceased both of them causalities of the fourth Holy Grail War."

At this Karin let out a small sound of shock hearing her and her brothers adopted father name mentioned as the parent of the little girl father. "Are you sure that this information is correct? Kiritsugu Emiya is my adoptive father and I do not remember hearing about him having any children before adopting us." At this the Overseer looked at calm most likely having expected this to be a shock to Karin and had already set out a way to explain it. "Your adopted father had married her mother right before the start of the first Holy Grail War and Ilyasviel was conceived artificially by the two of them. After her mother was killed in the fourth Holy Grail War she was taken by her grandfather to their estate were he father could not reach her. Kiritsugu later dies from his wounds he received during the war unable to get her back from her grandfather who raised her to be what she is."

Karin remained silent as her mind tried to wrap itself around what she had just been told but she could not accept it as true. That is until she pulled one of the surveillance photos that depicted a Kiritsugu walking while holding a girl on his shoulder that was defiantly Ilyasviel and woman who was standing next them who looked just like her daughter. At this Karin had mixed emotion that boiled up inside her the man she had called father after her parent had died had lived until his death unable to see his daughter. She flipped through the folder but found that that most of the information was just limited from eye witnesses and team who had watched the family.

She looked back up to the Overseer who looked at her with the same emotionless stare. Karin managed to clear her mind and to business mode. "So what are my orders regarding her", she asked her tone becoming emotionless. "You are to observe her like all the others until the fighting starts, but you have also received express orders from Master for you to bring her in alive if and when her Servant is killed." Karin nodded at this not showing anything on her face but curiosity popping up in her head as she figured out why her master would want her to stay alive. "Alright, that it for that. We have another mission for you while you are here."

The Overseer pulled another file from the pile and placed it in front of Karin, who opened it revealing a significantly larger than the last. She the picture that popped up was that of a woman with purple hair and a serious expression. "This is Bazett Fraga McRemitz a magus sent to participate in this Holy Grail War. She arrived here an about a week ago and has sense been working with the member of the church to summon a servant. We have been monitoring her while she was here since she is a person of interest to our master. Her family has been friends with our organization for a long time and she maintained a regular contact with us, but she went missing about twenty two hours ago."

The Overseer went silent as Karin ready through the file and found that she had meet this girl once before when she and her Master had gone to England to meet one of their contacts her and another magus. "So what is do you want me to look for her?" "Actually, yes, the master wants you to find her and make sure she is still alive. She important since her family is very important to the organization being our biggest benefactor and having a very unique blood line. The serum that suppresses vampiric blood in infected people and the technique of creating a magical crest for magus who do not receive them from their families."

Karin nodded to her letting her know that she got the point and she closed the folder and put them into the messenger bag next to her. "Is there anything else you need for me to do?" "Nothing but the original mission you were sent her to do. I believe that you should go to find Bazett before you work on the rest of the mission. We will be providing you with any back up should you need it and I suggest you take your familiar with you should she be injured." With that they finished eating the breakfast and then went and grabbed a car key and jumped into a small car. The slowly began to make their way through the neighborhood following the coordinates given as the last location that she was seen.

After about thirty minutes the came to a stop in front of an apartment building that were all stacked up on to each other. The all got out of the car and moved up the staircase and to the second floor and moved down the hall Eliza and Karin their hand on their pistols. They moved to the second floor of the building and arrived at the door to the apartment. Karin closed her eyes at focused on the room using her ability to detect magical energy. There was a source of magical energy that was slowly starting to disappear on the other side of the door way. Karin opened his eyes and nodded to Eliza and they both pulled out there pistols and kicked the door in.

The rushed through the now open door way their weapon readied as the examined the room. They found the room was a mess with stuff knocked over and a massive blood stain on the wall and floor. Lying in the middle of it was the woman they were looking for but with a wound on her chest and her arm completely cut off. She had wrapped sheet around both injure in attempt to stop the loss of blood but it looked like she had passed out before being able to completely stop the loss of blood. She was now in magical induced coma to prevent her from dying.

The moved to her quickly and both of them knelt beside her Karin quickly took her pulse and then looked at Sora letting her now it was time for her to start healing. The familiar knelt in front of the injured woman and raised her hands over the two wounds. A white light shown from her hands as the damaged was slowly repaired. Karin pulled her phone out and quickly dialed the Overseer number. The phone was picked up after a few rings and the woman voice came over the phone. "I assume that you have arrived at the apartments, and have found Bazett." "You are right Madam, we have found her. It looks like she was attacked within the past twenty four hours. She as an almost fatal wound to her chest and her arm has been ripped off. She had stopped the bleeding before she had passed out and Sora is making her stable enough to get her back to the mansion. There is no sign of who injured her and took her arm but I will assume that it was for her command seal."

With that she hung up the phone and helped Sora bandage up Bazett's injures that were mostly healed and then helped her hood up a blood IV to restore the blood she had lost. Eliza searched the room with her gun at the ready room by room but came up finding anything. They then carried the unconscious woman to the car and but her in the back with Sora who was still tending her wounds. They went back into the room and searched in once more together and found nothing save for her suitcase and some her luggage which the moved to the trunk of the car and cleansed the room with a little magic to erase all evidence. They then hopped into the vehicles in being the late afternoon and drove back to the mansion driving faster than they had to get there.

The arrived at the mansion and pulled into massive garage on the side of the house and were met by the Overseer and two magus doctors who worked for the organization. They quickly took the woman from the car and put her on a stretcher carrying her off to the infirmary. The Overseer walked up to ask the detail and they told her about the scene and gave her the luggage and the suitcase. "It looks like we will have to wait for her to wake up before we find out who attacked her. Plus if your opinion is correct then some has stolen her Command Seal." With that the Overseer followed after the doctors leaving them in the garage getting ready to go back out for their search for more Servants.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, here is the eightieth chapter everyone. Sorry if this one seems kind of rushed, I wanted to start working on the next chapter really bad. Starting on the next couple of chapter I may be extending the size of each chapter by a few pages to give everyone more to ready. As for character I will be adding more from the other series in the fate universe. The next few chapters will mostly be focusing on Shiro, but will have a little bit of Karin and Eliza so just a heads up. As always please write a review or send me a message through the private messenger whether you like the store or not, thanks.

Fate Sight

Karin had just finished cleaning the blood stains in the back of the car using a small spell and was checking her equipment so they could go and search for the other Masters and Servants. Eliza had gone to escorted Sora along with her two sisters who were there to visit her to the infirmary to assist with the healing process. Karin had just opened the bag with the file in it to check the information she was given, when through her connection to the detection net which she was monitoring a two bright flashes of magical energy appeared at the school. Karin stopped what she was doing and focused on the net closing her eyes. The two figure both had massive amount of magical energy so they both were Servants and there was a third massive but not large enough to be a Servant's magical energy close by.

She opened her eyes as she got a bad feeling a looked at the time on the interface of her glasses and found that it was it was way past the time for school to close since it was Saturday, so no students would be at the school. She flipped her pulled her cellphone out and quickly dialed Shiro number as she could not get the uneasy feeling she had about the situation. The phone did not ring and quickly went to the voicemail which made her end the call in anger. This made her even more worried and she focus on the net more as she searched for Shiro magical energy. After a few minute she found it and her heart sank, he was exactly were the two Servants were how were clashing.

Karin was in full blown panic mode as she stood up from the floor and at that moment Eliza came through the door and stopped cold in her tracks. Eliza took in the look on Karin face and then they both were running at full title out of the garage running past other that were walking along the paths. The put all there force in the feet and leapt over the wall surround the property and landed on the roof of a nearby house. The then began to leap from roof to roof moving so fast they were a blur. Karin linked with the net over the town again and found that Shiro was running away now heading into the school one of the energies chasing after him. She through in more of her strength in to each of her leaps doing her best to reach the school in time.

There was a shift in Shiro energy as she watched and then his energy dropped like a rock and she let out a shocked gasp. The Servant who had chased him had wounded Shiro badly enough for it to have made his energy drop that much. Karin cut her link to net as she tried to calm herself as she though it was impossible over and over again. She refocused her on the net and she found Shiro was still in the same spot but his magical energy was returning to him and quickly at that. She let out a choked sigh as her emotion got the better of her and focused her mind of find the Servants. But the three energy sources had disappeared. They came to a sliding stop on one of the roof being very close to the school as she looked for the two of them deciding Shiro was ok.

She stood there for about twenty minutes and finally found both of the energy sources one of them heading for the bridge to the neighboring city the other two giving chase. Karin let out a long sigh to release the tension from her chest and from the fact that they had got away. She opened her eyes and shared a glance with Eliza who was staring at her calmly knowing that the situation had resolved itself. Karin noticed that Eliza's eyes had moved to the street below them and her eyes followed in curiosity. There slowly making his way down the street holding to knives in his hands was Shiro. His cloths were messed up and he had blood on his shirt but his injuries had all been healed.

Karin let her out another sigh and she motioned to Eliza that they were going to follow him until he gets home safely. The leapt from roof to roof following Shiro there pace slower to they could match his since he was still almost limping. After a short while they arrived back at the neighborhood and he stopped leaning against the doorway into his house. Seeing this Karin nodded to Eliza and the two of them stopped on the roof and watched him go into the house. Karin let out a loud huff as she stared at the door as it closed and turned to face Eliza a small frown on her face.

"Ugh, that… fool always seems to find himself in some kind of trouble, but he always seems to find some way out of it." She said this while she rubbed he throbbing forehead while the strain evident on her face. "Well the master would not have taken him as apprentice if he was not sure that he could take dangerous situations like you Karin." Eliza said this with her voice calm and having a small smile on her face earning another sigh from Karin. "Oh, that is part of the problem. He is defiantly teaching something to Shiro he does not want me to know about. Shiro is keeping secrets from me and he is also noticing that I am hiding some secret of my own. This situation is rapidly getting worse with each passing minute."

Karin sat down on the edge of the building and closed her eyes focusing on the magical energy belonging to her brother. "Not only is it that, but the amount of magical energy that Shiro has in his reserves massive. Master appears to have put some seal on Shiro to keep it from leaking out, but to scale is almost up there with a Servants if not greater." "Yes, but you are forgetting that you to have a great store of magical energy and that is before you became a vampire", said Eliza as she sat beside Karin with a light huff. "Plus, from what we can tell the magi in your family have differing abilities, so he would not be exactly the same as you. You progressed faster in learning magic then him, but he could he could cast them more strongly than you can." Karin let out another sigh letting Eliza know that she had won this round and was dropping the subject as she opened her eyes again.

There was a moment of silence then the phone rang on Karin's hip making them both jump having not expected it. Karin grudgingly hit the answer button and asked who it was not caring enough to look at the caller ID. Karin jumped again as she heard the Overseer's voice come through the earpiece not sounding to happy. "It is me, do you mind telling me why the two of you took off like bats out of hell without telling us why." Karin flinched as the anger was tearing at her ears and she took a short breath before speaking. "Madame Overseer, there were two Servants facing each other at the school and my Onii-chan was in danger. We had taken off to get there before he was hurt but the situation was apparently resolved before we got there. We are currently keeping an eye on my brother until we feel that it is safe."

The Overseer was silent for a few seconds before she final replied. "Very well, but was the nature of the attackers revealed to Shiro-san? The Master was very specific on us not letting him know about the Grail War." "I do not know Madam; we have not made contact with him yet. But it does not appear that he noticed anything other than them being non-human at the most." The line went silent for a few seconds again and then there was a muffled voice as the Overseer talked to someone else where she was. "Hm, the doctors just finished the finished the surgery on Bazett just now. They tell me that she will live the since the wound had missed her heart by a few inches. The damage to her body for the most part has been repaired but the since her arm was not found we are going to have to attach a replacement that will be done in two days."

Karin thanked her for telling her about Bazett and then they ended the call. Karin let a smile touch her face at the fact that she had saved there in formants life and then proceeded to tell Eliza what the Overseer had told her. After that the two of them dropped back into silence and Karin closed her eye as she synced with the detection net around the town. She checked on Shiro and found him in the house his magical energy throbbing as he lay on the floor most likely exhausted from the ordeal he had just made it through. As she watched he slowly got up off the floor and into a sitting position and looked around the house. That when Karin felt it one of the magical energies from before was heading for Shiro's house knowing that he was still alive.

Karin looked at Eliza and then pulled a kit from her cloth small box from her bag and opened it up in front of revealing a bunch of parts. She quickly with practiced hand took all the parts and put them all together making a compact sniper rifle. She took one of the clips from the box and slammed it into the rifle and pulled the small bolt reading the first shot. She looked through the sight and overlaid the detection net view with her own eye sight. The owner of the magical energy was about appear in view for less than a few seconds on the edges of the property and time seemed to slow for Karin as she slowed her breathing. She quickly moved the crosshairs to the place where he would be and clicked the safety of the rifle. There was a blur and the figure of a man in blue armor leapt onto the walls around the property where she had the crosshairs.

Karin stopped breathing and fired the shot and cycled the bolt reloading the weapon. Time returned to normal as she exhaled and the round shot forward at the target. The man in blue leapt from the wall and landed on the roof of the house the round smack in to the trunk of a tree going unnoticed by its target. Before she could bring the crosshairs on the man in blue again he was in the house heading through one of windows close to the ceiling. Karin smashed her hand into wall as she let out at stream of curses for having missed and tried to figure out whether they should go down there or stay where they were for another shot. She concentrated on her connection with the detection net and watched as Shiro trade blows with the man in blue he was stronger and faster than he was.

She was just about to leap from the roof to provide Shiro with aid when Shiro dived through the window and landed with a role before righting himself on his feet. As she watches he swings the knife in his hands in in an arch behind him as the man thrust his lance at his back. The knives deflect the blow and the man in blue pauses for a second. Karin having moved the crosshairs with her eye pulled the trigger a second time and reloads. The man in blue rushed forward and spun kicking at Shiro chest with force as the bullet impacted the ground where he had been standing. The quick impacted the knives Shiro had used to block the attack and he was sent flying back impacting the shed before falling to the ground.

Karin cursed herself for missing the shot as Shiro got up leaning heavily on shed gasping for as all his had been knocked from his lungs. The man was in front of him in a second thrusting his spear at Shiro but Shiro's legs gave out and he fell backwards through open door of the shed. The man in blue follows after Shiro as he crawls on all fours. The man arms moves forward slashing at Shiro and he sent further into shed and they both disappear from sight. Karin curse as she gets up and leaps to next building with all her strength and looks through the crosshairs again. The crosshairs focus on the back of them man as he stands over the fallen Shiro and is prepared to thrust his spear down in Shiro neck.

Karin quickly exhales and then holds her breathe in while she moves the center of the crosshairs up for a lethal shot. The moment she pull the trigger a bright light flashes in the shed and the round goes wide as Karin blinks to clear her vision. Through her link with detection net she feels a massive amount of magical energy boil up from nowhere and appear in the shed. A shocked sound is heard from Eliza who was right beside Karin and she glanced at her face quickly before turning her back to the crosshairs. The man in blue was knocked back from a blow and from someone other than Shiro and Karin got a bad feeling in her gut. The man in blue jumped from the shed after the person who had appeared knocked him back finding the confined space not good enough for the fight.

The man waited outside the shed while the figure stood at the door and was looking down at Shiro on the floor. "Eliza, please tell me that the person standing there is not what I think it is", Karin said not taking her eye from the crosshairs. "I am afraid I cannot do that. The figure standing in the door is defiantly a Servant that was summoned by your brother." Eliza replied her voice wavering from it normally calm tone. Karin silently cursed having completely failed in prevent her brother from getting involved. The wind blew and the clouds moved out from in front of the moon and the light lite up the area including the entrance to the shed.

Standing there looking down at Shiro was a girl in silver armor with no visible weapon in her hands. The girl finished talking with Shiro and leapt from the shed chasing after the man in blue. Shiro follows after about a minute later his to knives grasp in hand and stops cold in his track as he watches the two figures trade blows in front of him. Karin kept the crosshairs pointed in the direction of the blue armored man who she realized was Lancer, but did not fire as she rubbed her throbbing head. She had failed and now she would have to explain everything to him. The fight continued with the Servant Shiro summoned pushing Lancer back. But out of no were magical energy began to build around the Lancer as he took a low stance his Lance pointed at the ground.

The man leapt forward and appeared in front of the girl who was Shiro Servant his spear flew toward her heart with amazing speed. Something caught Karin eye and she watched as Shiro attached a magical string to the girl and pulled her out of the way. The spear head still plunged into her chest but she was alive. The girl land on her feet wounded but not enough to kill her as Lancer stared at her in frustration at the blow to killing her. Karin let out a snicker despite herself seeing the one who had injured Shiro getting his ass handed to him. Lancer then disappeared and Shiro and the girl went the edge of the yard since another Servant is Karin is able to pick up with the detection net.

Shiro and the girl talk for a few short minutes and then Shiro walks forward and heals the girl's wounds with a little magic. The girl then leaps over the wall and Shiro runs after her his to knives in hand always ready to help someone in a fight should they need. Eliza tapped and Karin on the shoulder and both of them jumped to the next roof. So they could have a clear view point and possible a shot should they need to. When they got there Karin focus the sight just in time to watch the girl in her armor knock back a man in red armor with his invisible weapon. The girl then leapt forward to deal the final blow and Karin found herself impressed at the strength of Shiro Servant despite the fact that she was his Servant. The girl shot forward her sword swinging in a blow that would wound the man in red seriously if not killing him instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright then guys her is the ninth Chapter. Thing are starting to speed up a little in the story as you will read. Um, you will notice in this chapter how a have changed Shiro personality to fit how I want the story to go. He still has the basic personality but he is tougher and more willing to fight since he is a true magus in this story. I am blending all three of the story lines together to make the story and stitching them together with some of my own ideas. As, always thanks for reading and please post a review or send me your opinions via the private messenger.

Fate friend or foe

Saber seemed to move in slow motion to Shiro eyes as she slashed at the man in red in front of her putting her force into a killing blow. Shiro takes this in noticing that the man is the one who was fighting Lancer at the school and his eye catch sight of the person behind him. He lets out a shock breathe at recognizing her as someone he knows. Shiro then reacting without thinking gathered shot a string made of shadows at the Saber's back and pulled with all his might while yelling for her to stop. She is pulled back by force and she stops her swing as she lands on her feet.

The man she was attacking leaps back using the opportunity to escape. She turns to him a look of shock mixed with resentment on her face at him stopping her. "Are you insane, Shiro? We should have been able to defeat Archer and his Master here. So why did you go so far as to stop me with this spell?" She tries to pull the thread off put the shadow cable is made from dense magic and cannot be broken easily even by her. Shiro only stares at her as he tries to figure out what to tell her unable to allow her to kill the one had saved him, he increase the strength in the string by adding more magical energy into just in case she tries to break free again.

"Master, please let me loose. If you act like this, I cannot defeat enemies that could otherwise be beaten." She said this then readied the invisible sword in her hand again tugging against the line to emphasize her point. Shiro take a slow breathe and then he speaks to Saber his voice on the border between strained and calm. "No, do not do it. To be honest, I have no idea what is going on. But the person you are about to attack is someone I know. I cannot let you attack someone I know." He said this glancing at the person behind the man called Archer.

He feels the resistance on the line strengthen and he turned back to look at Saber who was glaring at him. "What are you saying? She is Archer's Master. She is our enemy, so we must defeat her here." She does not lower her sword but stares at him in a more reserved stance. He takes in what she had just told him and then shakes his head. "I do not care about that. First of all, I barely understand this thing about me being a Master you are talking about. If you are going to call me Master, you should at least explain to me what this is all about." He understood that she was some sort of familiar and that he had somehow summoned making a contract with her, but beyond that he was at a complete loss for what was going on.

Saber stance relaxed further as she turned to look at him but her hand still held her weapon at the ready no doubt ready to attack the enemy. She has no intention of stopping though from what he can glean from her eye and will take the next chance she gets to kill the two of them. He can also tell that she could break the string at in time but it would take more strength then she was willing to use to do so. Shiro strengthened the again with more magical energy. She speaks up final after staring at him silently for a few seconds. "That is true, but…" But after saying this, her face hardness and the pull on the cable grows. "So you are saying not to take their lives even if it is that of the enemy, correct? I will not obey such an order. An enemy is someone you must defeat. If you still want me to stop, make me obey with your Command spell."

She glares at Shiro and the tension on the cord grows as she pulls against with greater strength. But she stops again taking in his expression her face seeming slightly resigned. Then completely out of the blue a voice speaks up. "Hmm, so that is how it is, amateur Master-san", asked the polite but harsh voice of the behind Archer. "So when will Saber-san lower her sword", the girl ask from behind Archer. Saber glare is then focuses in that direction as he pulls at the string. "I have no sword to lower in front of an enemy", she states coldly. "Huh, even if you Master tells you to lower it? Wow, so even Saber would betray her Master, huh?"

At this Saber grits her teeth but lowers her sword and relaxes no longer trying to break free of the string holding her in place. Her hostility disappears and her hands relax the weapon no longer in her hand, from what Shiro can tell seeing her hand relax. Shiro turns to look at them seeing the girl in her school uniform and Archer staring at them both. Shiro lets a small gasp as he realizes that he was not mistaken and that the girl is in fact Tohsaka Rin from his school. "Tohsaka…Rin", is all he is able to say and he realizes through his ability to detect magical energy and the fact she has some none human with her that she is a magus.

This was a shock to him since one of his greatest talents was detecting magical energy even when it is hidden. It puzzles and worries him that he was unable to tell she was in face a magus. Plus his master was supposed to have given him a list of all the know magi living in the area, but she was not on it. He cleared his head quickly as he noticed her change in posture and she smiled at him lightly. "Huh, oh, you know me? This should be easy. First of all, good evening to you, Emiya-kun", she said a big smile appear on her face. Shiro let his posture relax slightly at this but hold the two daggers in his hands ready in his hands following the training drilled into him.

He stares at her his face showing some shock and then speaks up after trying to calm himself down a little bit. "Are you serious?! This is not the time for greetings! You are…" He is cut of as she drops the smile and sweeps her hair back with a somewhat cold stare on her face. "Yes, I am a Master as well. In other words, I am a magus like you. We are similar, so we do not have to hide it, right" Well, she was both right and wrong about that. They both were magi so they would not necessarily have to hide it from each other, but the group Shiro was a part of did not get along with the Mages Accusation to well.

Decides to play it safe and act like he did not know she was a magus from his ability using his surprise at finding it out to make the lye more convincing. "Magus, you are a magus, Tohsaka", he said his eyes widening and point at her the surprise going a little too far in his reaction. He instantly regrets this as she crosses her arms and looks at him in irritation. "Uh, no that is not what I meant to say." She glares at him and then speaks up before he can say anything else. "I see I get it now, so that is how it is, huh?" She turns to the man behind her after looking Shiro and Saber behind him over. "Archer, can you turn into spirit form for a while? I am pissed right now."

The man behind her looks at her for a few minutes then nods placing his hand on his hip before speaking up. "I do not mind, but what do you mean by pissed?" She closed her eyes and huffed lightly with her arms still crossed. "It means what it means. I cannot calm down unless I make him realize what kind of situation he is in. You will not have anything to do until then, so go away. Saber will not be able to lower her sword as long as you are here." The man sigh and relax is arm with his eye close for a few seconds as if in thought. "Man, how difficult. Well, I shall obey if it is an order. If I may warn you, however, what you about to do is needless." With that said he disappears, fading out as if he was a shadow that had just had light shined on it.

Shiro did not let the shock show as at the disappearance and turns to look at Saber who has seemed to relax a little at him leaving. He looks her in the quickly letting her know he was releasing her and that she should not attack Tohsaka again. Saber stay silent for a few seconds and then nods to letting him now she would not do anything rash. He releases the string which turns back into the shadows surrounding his hand. He then turns back to Tohsaka and stare at her for a second before deciding to speak up. "Tohsaka, that was…" He stops seeing her face which was a smile but he could feel the anger boiling underneath the surface.

"Let us talk inside. You do not know anything, right, Emiya-kun? You can rest assured that I will tell you everything, even if you say you do not want to know." She then walks toward the entrance of his house without any other words. He tries to stop her but she turns the look on her face worse this time the smile not empting to hide the anger at all. "Are you stupid? I am thinking about a lot of things. That why I want to talk to you. Emiya-kun, it is okay to be surprise by sudden turns of events, but it might cost you your life if you do not just accept it. Incidentally, do you understand that now is one of those times?"

Shiro stops and his glares at her not knowing whether she was threating him or if she was just warning him but anger still boils up at hearing her words. He remains silent and she takes this as his ascent to what she had asked him. "It is fine if you understand. So let us go to your place. You are fine with that too, right, Saber? I will explain things to your Master in return for sparing my life." Saber who step next to Shiro and looks at Tohsaka calmly. "Very well, I do not know what your intentions are, but I shall restrain myself as long as you are helping my Master." Shiro head throbs at hearing this knowing a lecture is coming his way to try and fix his confusion.

Tohsaka nods to them and then turns walking through the gate and on to the property the feeling of her anger following after her. Shiro takes note that she is really pissed and he slips the two knives in his hands into the holster on his arms so he could easily use them if needed. He checks the spell he had cast on himself and then goes through the gate Saber following behind him quietly. They then head into the house coming through the door on the back porch overlooking the yard. Shiro sighs to himself as he finds that he is for some reason following Tohsaka into his own house.

They begin the walk down the hall and his mind start to wander over the situation he is in. He is following Tohsaka the schools number one idol and behind him is Saber who said she is a Servant. He starts to feel more confused but stops it as his confidence as a magus sweeps it aside. His mind returns to Saber and he searches his mind for what he can tell about her. The fact he is sure of is that she is some kind of familiar; since she called him Master and he had made a contract with her. He knew quite a bit of information about familiars since his master had taught him all that he knew about them. He also had to take care of two of them on a regular basis.

The thing that he was unsure about was Saber herself the massive amount of magical energy she had was not something a regular familiar could have. Plus she was not just a spirit held to earth with a magic but had a physical body that was alive. So she had to be something special since human themselves are difficult to turn into familiars and then they would not have as much free will as Saber does. He ponders this with his eye turning to Saber who is walking close by to him. His thoughts are interrupted as she sees him looking at her. "Hm, what is it, Shiro", she asked her head tilting slightly to the side. He shakes his head and tells her it is nothing as they continue.

They follow behind Tohsaka who stay quiet as she takes in the house around her and looks back at Shiro while moving. "Wow, this house is pretty big. I am not used to this Japanese style. Oh, is that the living room, Emiya-kun?" She then heads into what was actually the living room not waiting for him to answer her. He shake his head and follows after her flipping the light switch on as he walks into the dark room causing him and her to blink. He looks at the clock and sees that it is already past one in the Morning and he feels in his fatigued body. A cold burst of wind blows into the house and hits them in the face and Tohsaka Shivers.

"Oh, it is so cold! Hey, the windows are all broken", she said with a look of shock as she took in the scene around them. Shiro sighs before answering her hearing the question in behind the statement she had just made. "I could not help it. I was attacked by this Lancer guy. I was desperate at the time." She turns to him a look of shock on her face which quickly turned into a blank look. "Oh, I see. Then were you fighting him alone until you summoned Saber?" Shiro huffs and let out a humorless laugh after the statement. "I did not fight him. He just beat the hell out of me."

Hearing this she turned a small smile appears on her face as she looks at him. "Oh, so you do not try to show off, huh? I see, I see, you are really just as you appear, Emiya-kun." She walks over to the broken window and pick up one of the shard of glass and looks at it. She cuts her finger with the glass and put a drop of blood onto the glass while speaking a spell. The shattered glass then gathers and recombines as it restores itself into the flawless windows again. Shiro looks at her with his head tilted to the side at her doing this. She turns to look at him and shrugs her shoulders at him at seeing his face while flipping her hair with her hand. "It is just a small demonstration. It will not be enough to repay you for saving me, but I have to do at least this much."

Shiro is just nods to her wordlessly since he was just about to do it before she took over and did it for him catching him off guard. He shakes his head and sits down at the table with Saber sitting right beside him. Tohsaka take a long breath then comes to the table and sits down after a few seconds and she looks him and Saber over. Shiro deduces that she is trying to figure something out about him but he cannot put his finger on what it is. After a few minutes she sign loudly and take of her jacket before looking him in the eyes. "Well, I will begin. Emiya-kun, you do not know what kind of situation you are in right now, correct"

With that the lecture began with her first finding out what he did know about the situation which was very little and her asking him for his knowledge of magic which he did not tell her much about. She then gave him the lecture on the subject of the Holy Grail War. He sat there quietly asking her only reserved questions whenever his need to. She explained the whole thing as a terrible feeling grew Shiro's stomach as he absorbed the information not at all liking what was heard. After a short while he sat there staring at her his head throbbing more with question and his dislike for the situation that he was now involved in. From the lecture he had learned that Saber was a Hero spirit summoned to take part in the Holy Grail war, which this fight was for a wish granting vessel called the Holy Grail, and that he now had to take part in this fight or die.

Shiro sighed and rubbed his forehead as the headache grew as if something in his mind was telling him he should not know the information. Tosaka turns to Saber who had been sitting there calmly as she watched them both talk. "So from what I hear from Emiya-kun, you must not be in full form, Saber. You were summoned by a magus who had not idea at the time and no knowledge of how to be a Master." Shiro hearing this and despite the headache frowned at Tohsaka but did not say anything. "Actually, no, the contract with Shiro was a complete one. The line that connects his magical energy to me is there and can replenish my magical energy. As for going into spirit form I cannot do so I afraid the reason unknown to be at the present."

Tohsaka stare at her for a few minute in silences before looking over at Shiro who is still holding his forehead in his hands. "So you can least supply her with magical energy. That is good but still… If I was her Master I would have certainly won this war." Shiro frown at her his anger boiling up at her thinking that he was an incompetent magus. Tohsaka sighs after a minute the room being quiet and starts to get up. "Well, we are done talking, so let's get going." At this Shiro stare at her tilting his head to the side trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Huh, go where", Shiro asked not moving while he used his ability to pick up magical energy to detect where her Servant was on the property and found him on the roof. Rin turn to him a small grimace on face show displeasure for some unknown reason. "We are going to see the guy knows all about the game you are involved in… the Holy Grail War. You want to know the reason behind the Holy Grail War, right?" Shiro is tries to understand her displeasure but he let it drop not wanting to ask her stupid questions. He instead replies to the question that she had presented him with. "Of course, but where is it. It is already late, so…" He tried to hide the look of displeasure from his face at the prospects of staying up even later in his tired state.

Tohsaka looks at him analyzing his face before she speaks again not doubt seeing the expression on his face. "It will be fine; it is in the neighboring town, so we should be back by dawn if we hurry. And besides, it is Sunday tomorrow so it should be okay to stay up late." She the look she gave told him he had no choice and he surrenders knowing she would find some way to force. That plus Saber was staring at him silently and he felt her worry as her eye told him that he should go. He then let out a long sigh and then nodded in consent the fact that he was giving up clear on his face as Tohsaka smile devilishly in triumph. "Alright, with that where is this place, Tohsaka? It is a place we can come back from, right?"

Tohsaka who was still wearing her victorious smile place her hand on her hip as she stared at him and then she answered his question her tone calm despite her the look on her face. "Of course, we are going to Kotomine Church in the neighboring town. That is where the false priest, the one who oversees the battle, is living." The evil smile persists on her face as she no doubt enjoying dragging him around while he had now knowledge on the subject. Shiro tries not to flinch not from the look on her face but the fact that she wanted him to go to a church that was mostly likely underneath the main body that kill of all heretics. He family was not on good terms with them since all lot of them were run away magus, vampire who wanted the blood suppressant, and life forms consider unholy by the church. He would be in a bad situation if either the church or Tohsaka who was a part of the Mages Association figures out he is part of the wanted group.

He rubbed his head and then got up from the table not able to back out of it now. He then got something for Saber to wear since she could not go into spirit form. Then then proceed out the door Saber at right behind Shiro while wearing the thick yellow raincoat. They then began the trek across the dark street of the town since the buses and train were not running at the time. The speak to each other only lightly Tohsaka obviously making fun of Shiro …simple put chivalrous attitude as she gain amusement from it. Tohsaka and Saber talk naturally with each as even though they had tried to kill each other earlier. Shiro walks ahead of them as he finds the short cut he is looking for to help them get to the bridge.

"Wait, where are you going, Emiya-kun, is that the wrong way", Tohsaka call out to him from behind as he head in the direction she is not following. "We need to get to the bridge, right? Then this will be a shortcut", he said over his shoulder not feeling like walking beside them. Shiro feels a flicker on the edge of his ability to detect magical energy and stops closing his eyes. He had defiantly known who the energy belonged to and he concentrated. "There, she is", is all he said under his breath as he located his sister who was apparently watching from a distance with Eliza. He let out a long sigh he was going to have a very heated discussion with her later about all the mess. He slowly opened his eyes and found Tohsaka and Saber staring at him curiously.

He just shrugged to them and then continued walk without giving an explanation as he grumbled to himself under his breath. The path they are following comes out into the park and the bridge leading to the neighboring town of Shinto comes into view. "Wow, I did not know about this road. I see, since you can get to the bridge from the park, all you have to do is head for the park", Tohsaka said as she stopped to look around and then looks to the bridge happily. Seeing her face like that a flicker runs through Shiro chest and he quickly turns away. "Let's go, we did not come here to play around", he stated his voice sounding aggravated. She looks at him as he walks toward the stairs with a dejected face and then follows after him.

When they reach the other side Tohsaka takes the lead leading them to the suburbs following the show age since the suburbs are the oldest part of the town. They continue up the hill and as they go up the hill there are fewer buildings and there is a foreigner's cemetery built on the slope. "The church is up here. You must have been there at least once, right", Tohsaka asked over her shoulder as they walked her voice curious. "No, I know it used to be an orphanage, though", said Shiro said feeling more unease as the proceeded up the hill whether it was from the church or some sense of foreboding he could not tell but it felt like both. "I see, and then it will be your first time today. You should prepare yourself. The priest there is a difficult man to deal with."

They arrive at the top of the hill after a few minutes and they can then see the church waiting for them to arrive. Shiro discomfort grew as he saw the church never think that he would go into the den of an enemy to ask for information like this. His hands grip the knives hidden in his sleeves as they continue forward as he feels some sort of unnatural pressure from the church. After a short time they arrive at the front of the church stand imposing in front of them and Shiro feels a little impressed at seeing it for the first time. He takes in the church grounds that take up the whole top of the hill as he looks around after stopping. Saber step beside he catching his attention with her eyes as she looks at his face. "Shiro, I shall remain here", she said with a decided tone.

"Huh, why I cannot just leave you when we have come up here together", Shiro said giving her his full attention. "I did not come for the church, I followed to protect you. If your destination is the church, you should not go any farther, so I shall wait here for your return." Appearing like she will not move not matter what he tells her he gives up respecting her decision. "Alright, then I will be going", he said as he started to turn toward the church. "Yes, please do not let your guard down regardless of whom you are facing, Master." Shiro reframes from commenting after that since who was going to have ready no matter what she said having to walk into a church.

Shiro follows after Tohsaka and they both headed into the church leaving Saber outside to watch there back. It was chilly outside but as Tohsaka opened the door a chill ran up Shiro spine the ominous feeling he got from the place hitting strongly. They walk through the door and Shiro cannot help but feel more impressed at what he is seeing. The large chapel is quiet impressive being made to fit a lot of people as well as elegantly designed. "Tohsaka, what kind of person is the priest here", Shiro ask wondering who he would be dealing with. "It is kind of hard to explain. I have known him for ten years, but I still cannot grasp his character."

Shiro nodded to this though having expected something like this from the way she had acted early about the person, though it was surprising how long she had known him. This led him to wonder what part of the Holy Church he was since he mostly like was a magus. He was most like not that far up in the chain but his surround kind of told him otherwise. "Hmm, so who is this priest? You said a name like Kotomine before", Shiro ask as they stop in front of the altar. She turns around the expression on her ace showing that she is uncomfortable. "His name is Kotomine Kirei. He is a student of my father, and we have had an inseparable relationship for ten years now. …Well, I wish I had never met him, though." She said the last sentence her voice sour.

"I feel the same way. I did not want an apprentice who does not respect her teacher". A man voice said from the other side of the altar followed by footsteps. He slowly appears from the behind the altar and walks towards them. "You did not answer my repeated calls, and now you bring a strange guest. Hmm, so he is the seventh one, Rin?" The man said this before coming to a stop in front of them with and Shiro felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was something way off and bad about the man standing in front of him. The magical energy Shiro could feel in this man was tainted black by something that felt coldly familiar to him. Shiro grip tightened on the knives in his sleeves as he knew that the person in front of him could not be trusted.

"Right, he is a magus, but he is pretty much a beginner, so I just could not let him be. I believe it was the rules to report here when one become a Master, right? It a rule you invented, but I will follow it this time." Shiro is listening but he let his ability to detect magical energy seep into his eyes as he examines the man in front of him. He the blackened magical energy swirls in the shadow of the man in front of him like a black hole. At seeing this Shiro forehead throbs as some blur images in his memory that he does not recognize pops flicker from the shadows. Shiro shook his head to try and clear it but it did not work as the throbbing continued.

Shiro took a long breath and the let the turned the ability of in his eyes making it were he could not see the magical energy any more. He calms down and tries to figure out what the images were but he comes up with nothing at that moment. He decided then to consult with his Master about it and the man who presence was unnatural. The man turns to look at Shiro and he resists the urge to jump back and cast an attack spell. "Very well, then I must thank this young man", he said his eyes looking at him peering at Shiro and Shiro cannot help but step back. The chill growing in his spine as the heavy atmosphere from the man hit him.

The man introduces himself to Shiro and then thanks him for bringing Tohsaka to the church for some reason. The man then start with asking Shiro some small questions before he starts the lecture. Shiro answer them to the best of his ability while not letting anything slip that he should not trying not glare at the priest. The priest then begins to tell him about the war and what his roles is during the game for the Grail. The entire conversation seem is confusing and make Shiro head hurt as the man in front of him speak of the war like it is a simple thing. But a determination rises in Shiro as he realizes that he needs to participate if only to prevent this from ever occurring again.

The priest had told him that the fire that had burned the town eight years ago was caused by the war for the grail. All those people had been killed because of the war along with his original family save for him and his sister. This make him decide not allow the Holy Grail into the hand of someone who would misuse it. Shiro asked a few more question about what happened to the Holy Grail itself having suspicions from what he had learned so far. He the answer he receive are vague but the answer her suspicions well enough that the Grail is something no one should possess.

With that done the priest declared that the grail war had officially started and Tohsaka asked him some question before they began to head to the door. Shiro walks out the door the presence of the priest sending chill up his spine. Shiro concentrates on his magical detection as his footsteps out the door and he stops dead in his track. He feels two massive amounts of magical energy nearby that are connected and both them moving in their direction. The wind blows across Shiro face in a strong gust as he opens his eyes as whisper a spells underneath his breath causing the shadow to gather around his feet as he walked after Tohsaka. He was ready should whatever come after them but he did not feel like telling Tohsaka just yet.

They walk up to Saber who turns to look at them both with as they come to a stop in front. "Shiro, is your business here complete", she ask him with no expression. "Yes, I have learnt more than enough about the situation I am in. I am up to date on everything that I need to know about the war." Saber then steps close and looks up at him her face asking the question. He exhales calmly before he answers the question. "I have decided to fight as a Master in this war. Are you willing to fight alongside me though", he said looking asked staring at her.

She looks at him her face still expressionless but Shiro can see the slight approval in her eyes. "You are my Master and I have already sworn to be your sword", she said as a matter of fact. Shiro exhaled glad and nodded to her before speaking with a small smile on his face. "Then let's shake hands. Let's do our best together, Saber", said this then extended his hand out for her to shake. She stare up at him her face blank as if not knowing what to do. "Saber, um, are we not supposed to shake hands?" "That is not the case. I was merely surprised by this sudden action." She then takes his hand before speaking up again. "I shall swear to you once more here. As long as you possess you Command Spell, I shall be your sword."

"Oh, I guess I can leave you two, huh", said Tohsaka who was nearby causing Shiro to jump. He let go of Saber hand and turn to find Tohsaka with the Archer standing behind her. "You two are getting along well. You were not even talking before, things have certainly changed. What, you trust Saber now?" Shiro looks at her to see if she teasing or is mad but her face is expressionless so he decides to answer her. "There was no problem to begin with I just had a lot on my mind. I don't know anything about Saber yet, but I will be with her from now on." Tohsaka stared at him for a minute then flipped her hair back as was her habit. "I see then you should be on guard. Since you two are in the war, I will not go easy on you either." She said this face showing not emotion along with her voice and Shiro tilts his head in wonder for a few seconds not understanding her.

"Hey now, do you understand that we are enemies now? I brought you here because you were not my enemy yet. But you are one of the Masters now right? Then I think there only one thing to do now." Shiro suppresses his face from showing his surprise at this as he rationality take over telling him that it was true. "Why, I do not intend to fight you", he said having already set out his intentions for the war in his mind. Tohsaka crosser her arms and lowers her head and shoulder in exasperation at what he said. "Man, just as I thought. Geez, it was meaningless to bring you here." The man behind her speaks up but only said Tohsaka first name. She turns to him slightly uncrossing her arms. "What, I thought we promised that you would not talk until I tell you it okay."

"I know, but we will make no progress like this. We do not need to find out if our enemy is ready or not. If there are enemies we can defeat easily, we should attack them without holding back." Shiro grits his teeth at this his hand holding the knives in his sleeves and instantly not liking the man in red. "Hey, I know that without you having to tell me", Tohsaka said crossing her arms and speak as if she was sulking. "If you know that, act on it. Or what, are you going to show him mercy again? Hm, I do not imagine so, but do not tell me there is a special reason for this." Tohsaka flinches as she turns to him a strange look on her face. "T-that is not it. I just owe him one. I cannot fight him fairly until I repay him for that."

Shiro was a little stunned at the conversation but he was also a little angry at the Archer who was clearly underestimating them, especially since he had almost gotten beaten by Saber not long that long ago. "Heh, you sure are difficult. Then I shall be disappearing. Call on me again after you repay him." Archer disappears from sight and Tohsaka straightens her posture while shaking her head a strange looks still on her face. She then tells Shiro that she will at the most go back to town with him and then start to walk ahead without them.

Saber steps beside Shiro and look up at him from underneath the hood of the raincoat. "Let us go, Shiro. As she says, it is not good to say here." He nods to her in agreement the two magical presences from before getting close to where they were. They catch up to Tohsaka and proceed down the hill together saying few words to each other. They reach a fork in the road and Tohsaka stops at the intersection which makes all of them come to a halt. "Tohsaka, why are you stopping? We should head to the bridge if we are going home, right?" he said this while tilting his head to the side "No, I am sorry, but go home by yourself. I forgot since I have been concerned with you, but I am busy. I am already in Shinto, so I will go look while I am here."

Saber thought about this for a second and then came to a conclusion. "So you are looking for the other Master, right?" "Yeah, I do not know about you, but I have been waiting for this time. This night, the start of the battle between seven Masters, the Holy Grail War. So I cannot go home now. Since I could not beat Saber, I need to take it out on some other Servant." Her eyes show her determination as a magus and Shiro know that he will have to fight her soon. She smiles at him as she begins to turn to walk away. "So we will part here. I have repaid my debt, and it would be troublesome if we stay together any longer. We should part here and become enemies from tomorrow on."

Shiro felt unease now at the fact she had helped him completely acting as if she was not a magus. But he knew that he would have to target her as an enemy even though he does not want. She is and is not how she is thought to be at school. "I see, Tohsaka, you really are a good person", Shiro blurts out the conclusion of his thoughts. "Huh, what are you saying all of the sudden? I will not go easy on you, even if you flatter me." Shiro smile at her sadly before speaking again. "I know, but I do not want to be enemies with you if I can help it. I like people like you." This catches her further off guard and she fall silent a look of shock on her face.

She flips her hair and looks away from him as blush visible on her face as she speaks again. "A-anyway, just run to the church if you Servant ever gets killed. If you do, at least your life will be safe." He let another sad smile on his face after hearing this and chuckles to himself without humor. "I do not like it, but I will take that advice. It will not happen, though. No matter how I look at it, I will die before Saber does". She let out another sigh and acting strange again and glances at Saber. "Alright, I will not give you any more warnings because that would really be soft. Just be careful. Even though Saber is strong, it will not matter if her Master gets killed."

That said she turns and starts walking away, but as if seeing a ghost she stops in the dead in the middle of the road. That when Shiro notices it to the magical energies from early and that they are very close by to where they are. "Hey, have you finished talking", childish voice said echoing over the hill the voice clear that of a young girl. Shiro turn and looks at the top of the hill his hands pulling the knives from his sleeves. The clouds move and the light shines down on a massive figure standing at the top of the hill glaring down at them. Tohsaka had turned as well and she mumbles 'Berserker' at seeing the figure and Shiro can feel her dread at seeing it.

He looks down and stands at the foot of the state like Servant is a girl in purple cloths a small smile on her face. Shiro recognize her having past her one night while walking down the road and she had said something to him. "Good evening, Onii-chan. It is second time we have met like this", she said in an innocent voice that send chill down Shiro spine. Shiro focuses his ability in his eyes and sees a magical line connecting the girl to him, and he knows without doubt she is his master. He concentrates on building up the shadow around his feet knowing he is going to need the spell in the coming fight. "I am surprised, he surpasses Saber in raw power", Tohsaka said glaring at the state like monster above them while clicking her tongue. Shiro can tell this as well but he knows that he is supplying Saber with his magical energy which is actually quite large. He slowly chants a spell releasing one of the seal his Master had placed on his magical energy to hold it back.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, here is the tenth Chapter everyone, sorry it took so long. In this chapter we final get back to some fighting instead of just the talking. I have decided that for the for the most part the story line will be following Unlimited Blade Works but since there are thing about it I do not like I will be taking thing from Fate and Heavens Feel to fill part I do not like where I cannot come up with something of my own. Having reached the first way point of sort I will be taking a break from this fan fiction to work on the one I am doing for Tsukihime having been asked to continue working on it. So might be a little while before a release anymore chapters for this at least until get some more out for Tsukihime. As always thank you for reading please post me some of your review good or bad, or please send me a message via the private messenger.

Fate friend or Foe two

Shiro standing next to Tohsaka stare up the hill at the statue like monster and the little girl standing at the top. Shiro finishes the unlocking one of the seals on his magical energy and the air is blown away from him as it is released. Tohsaka stares him in a look of shock showing on her face as she felt the surge of magical energy that was impressive but quickly turned back to look up the hill. "Archer, this is not an enemy that can be beaten head on. You should fight it in your unique style", Tohsaka said to the Servant who was without form. She was answered by a disembodied voice from behind her. "Understood, but what about your defense? You cannot defend against his charge."

Shiro agreed with Archers point, they would be mincemeat if they tried to take him on as is or tried to flat out run for it. Shiro pressed the buttons on the handles of each knife and the blades extended make a hissing sound. "There are three of us. We can manage if all we need to do is defend", Tohsaka replies not sounding overly confident. The presence vanish agree going with the plan Tohsaka had hastily concocted. "Emiya-kun, you can choose whether to run or fight. But if you can, try to run away." At this Shiro ignores her as he chants spells under his breath on himself and the shadows around him. The shadows boil and gather at his feet darkening as they combine.

"Are you done, can I start now", the girl ask and Shiro head throbs just like at the church as unfamiliar images flood his mind again this time at the girl voice. The girl laughs playfully and then lifts the side of her skirt in a curtsy. "It is nice to meet you, Rin. I am Ilya. You should figure it out if I make that Ilyasviel von Einzbern." At hearing Tohsaka stiffen apparently recognizing the name at once. Shiro on the hand had his headache increase as more images flooded his mind and the name seemed strangely familiar to him. The girl smiles at Tohsaka reaction and then put her hand behind her back. "Then I will kill you now. Go ahead, Berserker."

The massive statue like form leaps from the top of the hill and flies through the air crossing the distance between them. "Shiro, stay back", Saber yells as slivers of moon light rain on Berserker as he falls from the sky. The beast let out a roar as arrows rain down on him with extreme accuracy, the amount like machine gun, and strong enough to punch through rock. But the arrows have no effect of him and Tohsaka curses out loud. Saber who had leapt forward tearing the coat to pieces and arrives at Berserker land spot a second before he does. There two swords impact with the force of a hurricane and sparks shoot in the air from metal impact metal and magical energies repelling against each other.

Saber in overpowered by Berserker attack but she does not give up and return with slashes of her own as they trade blows. Silver light fills the darkness as the two of them trade blows with each other. Though she is small Saber is block and slashing at Berserker head on without using her power that is weaker then Berserkers. Shiro feels the line between him and her tug and starts pouring magical energy in to her reserves and he is glad he released the seal. He continues to cast spells as he watches Saber trading blows with giant knowing she will need his help and the shadows rise behind him and start gathering as orbs hover close behind him. Tohsaka and even the Master of the monstrosity in front of them stare in away as they trade blows.

Tohsaka comes back to her sense and shacks herself and before yelling at Archer. "Archer, back her up!" In response, a sliver of moon light flashes forward and impact the giant with the force of a tank shell. The air rings with an explosion and Saber slashes at Berserker with a lot of force. But the slash is counter by a huge blow and Saber is flung away. Shiro thinking quickly fires a one of his shadow strings at Saber and when it attaches he pulls with all his strength to stop her from flying to far away. Saber sees this and grabs the string and uses it to right herself in the air. She lands and slides across the asphalt and come to a stop as the string lets go gritting her teeth

The massive shadow follows in pursuit ready to swing his sword and cleave her in to piece should he get the chance. Silver lights intercept him and impacting him one after the other like a heavy rain, but have no effect on him. Saber who is ready for him blocks his blow from his massive blade. She is knocked and sent flying from the force of the blow she had blocked. Shiro fire two strings and from his hand and the rap around one of the nearby trees and before grabbing her slowing her fall. She lands with her knees on the ground and does not move. "That is it, smash her, Berserker", the girl yells and the giant runs after her like a steam train. Shiro start running as he chants a spell under his breath the shadows still gathering behind him.

"Keep firing, Archer", Tohsaka said yelling to archer as she starts running behind Shiro. She pulls something from her pockets and chants a spell. She scatters what look like jewels from her pocket in the sky and numerous bright lights fly toward the giant. The explosions ring out around him but have no effect on him as he charges ahead unharmed. The girl said something that Shiro was not able to here and then the giant slashes at Saber who is still on her knees. She brings her sword up and blocks the blow again and flies back from the force of the blow. She smash into the road hard and dust shoots up around her. Shiro curse in-between the word of the spell as he rushed forward hoping she is not dead.

Berserker then rushes forward and slashes at the sights she had impacted with a roar coming from his mouth apparently not done with her. Grave stone fly all around the place as Berserker swings his sword make the stone look like glass. Saber gets up and runs through the gravestones avoid his storm like caused by his blows. Saber trades blows with him fact with more power then she had previously been using as the drain on Shiro magical energy can attest. The advantage now belongs to Saber as the role is reversed since she can maneuver through gravestones with ease. The scales begin to tip in favor of Saber from the slight advantage.

Shiro stops and duck avoiding a large chunk of rock and finishes the last line of the long spell and the shadows behind him are full formed into compact sphere that are still gathering more. He flips hand back and grabs one of the spheres with the tip of his sword. He then points it in Berserker back the front of the sphere explodes and thousands of shadow arrows fire toward. Saber sees the attack coming and with the help of Shiro tugging the string attached to her she leaps out of the way. The shadow arrows impact Berserker and the area around in a black rain impacting with the sound of explosions. Saber launches herself forward her sword ready.

She slashes at him as the rain of arrows hits him and he is knocked back on his heels losing his footing. The his arm swing out in desperation but Saber dodges it by jumping back and holds her sword with both her hands. Saber charges forward ready to hit him with all her strength but… "Archer, what do you mean, get away." Shiro turns to look at her but is stopped by a massive intent to kill aimed from a great distance. Shiro turns and looks behind him and his eyes zoom to see Archer standing hundreds of meters away, readying his bow. A chill run through Shiro as he realizes that Archers intent to kill is not focus on Berserker only. "Saber", Shiro screamed and rushed at her out of his cover moving as fast as his magically enhanced muscles would allow. Tohsaka yell for him to stop but he keeps on going at full speed towards Saber.

She stops and looks at him dumbfound as he rushes toward her. "Shiro…?" Shiro fire several of his strings out to a tree a little ways of and the wrap around it and he shoots two more at Saber. "What are you doing, why did you come out!?" Shiro charges and pulls the string attached to her causing her to tilt forward. He grabs her pull her along with him as her runs. "Are you insane, Master!?" "We will talk later! Just come this way", he yelled while jumping and then pulling the string attached to the tree. They shoot forward as string pull them away. Archer releases the arrow and the Berserker turn to focus on it knowing that it is the great threat. At that instant Shiro put himself over Saber as the impacts the ground and slide to a stop the string broken.

There was a bright flash and all sound disappears as waves heat smack into Shiro body and the ground shake underneath them. Things fly around them and something embeds itself in Shiro back and he grits his teeth enduring it. An instant later the light fades and they had survived the destruction. They raise their head and stare in astonishment looking at their surroundings. The arrow had destroyed the cemetery in an instant leaving a crater at the center of the explosion. Flames and sparks flickered around them as object still rained from the sky. But the giant shadow still stands in the center of the destruction appearing unharmed.

"Berserker is unharmed even after taking a direct hit from a Rank-A Noble Phantasm", Saber said from underneath him her voice weak. Everyone stare wordless as the flames crackle around them at the monster who had not been hurt. There is a clatter nearby as something falls and Shiro looks to see a sword no doubt the weapon used by Archer. As he watches the broken object disappears as it turning into dust. "Shiro that was…" "It was Archer's arrow. I do not know anything else about it." Shiro raises his head and glares at Archer in the distance. He sees a smile on his face and Shiro anger boils up as he realizes he was trying to kill them as well.

Shiro curse at him as his head throbs with a bad headache and a chill runs down his back that will not go away. Shiro look over to where Ilya is standing and she glance at him a strange express on it at seeing his face. The girl Ilya said something more and then and then both her and Berserker disappear the black shadow disappearing in the smoke. After a few minutes Shiro is still holding his head and feeling the chill in his back. "Master, I thank you for saving me. But can you let go of me now?" Saber speaks in a calm voice catching his attention. "Oh, yeah… sorry about that." He manages to answer her despite his throbbing skull. He let her go and tries to stand but falls over on his butt.

His vision starts to blur and as the pain in his back and head increase. "Shiro, what is wrong? Do you not fell well…Shiro, your back!" she supports him as he cannot hold himself up and she put her hand on his back. He feels a sharp pain in his back in place of the chill. "This is terrible. It is dangerous like this. Please hold still while I remove this piece." Shiro does not say anything but grist his teeth in preparation for worse pain. Grabs on to object in his back and pull with force not hesitating. Shiro resist yelling but groan after the object is removed. He the pain hit him like a car and he can only clench his teeth as he breath come in gasp. He looks up at Saber who is still holding him she has seemed to calm down a little. "Your wound is healing…I see, you had a way to heal yourself." She sighs with relief as the spells Shiro has cast on himself take effect.

Tohsaka run over a look of worry on her face. "Are you alright, Emiya-kun", she asks look at him the worry still on her face. He raises his hand to tell her that he is fine. She straightens and nods to him her face appearing calm now that she had check on him. "I see then let's go. People might come here with all the commotion we have caused." She runs out of the cemetery, her hair fluttering as she goes. Shiro goes to lift himself up, but when his foot touches the ground his there is a tearing sound and blood gushes from his chest. His vision goes white an instantly later as the energy drain from his body and he fall. Saber yells and catches him before he hits the ground as his feeling start to fade away.

He realizes the cause of his condition straight away even as his mind began to fog over. He had used to much magical energy through the battle all night, he had sustained wounds several time, and finally the explosion had caused more damaged then his spells could heal. That had caused the spell to back fire and damage his body instead. He feels himself being lifted and then air passing by his face as he is being moved before the feeling incompletely gone. He then passes out his head throbbing the last feeling he has before he is gone.

Shiro stirs and he wake up blinking as his eyes burn from harsh air and bright light. He still could not feel his body as he lifted himself up on hands that were not there. He looks around and finds himself in a strange place. He is on a vast sunbaked hill underneath a flaming smoke choked sky. Stick from the ground like tree are thousands of swords forming a forest as ash filled wind blows through them. Shiro turns to look around and his vision fades again and he becomes unaware of his surroundings yet again.

He wake up sometime later his vision returning to him as sunlight warmed his body from the window close by. He looks around and finds himself in his room lying on his bed and her wonder for a second if he had been dreaming about the events of last night. This is proven wrong soon after though. "Oh, you are awake? If you are alright now, that is good." Shiro brain is thrown for a loop as talks to him in her normal tone while looking down at him. He jumps up and back up against the wall to get away from her. "T-T-Tohsaka… why are you in my room!" He panics as his brain spins not think rationally at the moment. Her face goes from one of shock to one of disbelief and pity at seeing him panic at her presence.

Shiro manages to calm himself down enough to talk and he asks her the question again. "Tohsaka, why are you here, and what was I doing!?" Tohsaka rubbed her forehead as she looked at the spectacle he was putting on. "You should just be surprised about one thing. You are not skilled enough to handle two." She said her tone showing she was acting like she was cool. Shiro is try to blurt out another ridiculous statement but stops as pain shoots up the side of his chest and as if a bull had stomped on his ribs. The pain brought him back to his senses and the memories from the previous night flooded fully back into his mind.

He looked back up at her while holding his hands to the spot where his spells had rebounded and injured him yesterday. "I see, I guess you carried me here after I fell unconscious", he said realizing the simple facts. Tohsaka straighten a look of surprise appearing on her face before she smiled at him. "Wow, you are sharper than I thought. You are confused, but you are thinking as well. Yeah, this is certainly interesting." Shiro stared at her blankly since the comment could be taken as an insult or praise. "So it has only been half a day? So we made it back home after all." "Yup, I am glad you are so smart. Well then goodbye." With that she turned to leave the room.

She Shiro jumps up at seeing her do this. "Huh, hey where are you going?" She turns and looks at him a skeptical look on her face. "Are you still asleep? This is your house. It is not a place I can stay in." He then remembers the talk that he had with once they had left the church. She had said that they would be enemy from then on. "You are right, I am sorry. And sorry for being late, but thank you", He said this realizing that he truly did not want to fight with her. At her hearing this from she comes to a stop turns around and glares at him crossing her arms. She stares at him silently for a few minutes not saying anything as she barely shifted around.

"Hold on, why are you thanking me", she asked while staring at him her eyes in a questioning glare. He managed to get him into a standing position and pulled himself of the wall before speaking. "Well, you help me, right? I am even more thankful for that if you are my enemy." After hearing this she walks back into the room still staring at him. "Hey, sit right there, Emiya-kun", she said as she sat down and motioned for him to sit with her hand pat the tatami. He reluctantly walks over a sit down with some effort due to the pain. She stares at him seriously for a few quite seconds her expression hardened.

"Look… it will tell you, since you do not seem to understand. You will die if you think like that." She said this, her voice sharing in the coldness as her face. "What do you mean if I think like that", he asked her even though he knew what she meant. "I am telling you not to thank your enemies. You will die a hundred times if you are worried about such a thing. Look, others are just obstacles. Do not think they are like you just because they have human form or they speak." She speaks to him her tone cold and her eyes even like glass mirror's. She was right, he should not feel compassion for an enemy, but he could not see her as an enemy.

His thoughts must have shown his face as she gets angry at him and pokes him in the chest with her finger while yelling at him. "Are you listening to me!? The Holy Grail War is just a war to kill each other, so do not consider other Masters as human beings. Be ready to kill even your own family. Geez, this is the first rule of being a Master." He understands her point but realizes that something does not add up with her words. "I understand that, but then, why did you not kill me", he asked wanting to see her reaction to it as well as answer his curiosity. At that he was reward with her look of surprised and then covering with her hand and staring off to the side. "Uh, that is because…."

Her previous attitude had evaporated and she grumble angrily under her breathe no looking him in the eye. She crossed her arms and turned her head to the opposite side again not giving him a chance to look her in the eye. "Heh, I just did not feel like it. I owed you and it is not fair to get you when you are sleeping. So I just was not in the mood." Shiro stared at her stunned at her word she had just changed direction according to her statement from before. "Tohsaka, did you not just say something like doing everything to win?" She closed her eyes as he pointed this out to her making frustration showing clearly on her face. "Yes, so this is a mistake on my part. It was a mistake I made because I know I am stronger. Well, I guess it is flab on my mind."

He did not let the anger show on his face at her saying he had not skills as a magus since he was trying to keep that mostly under wraps from her. "Flab on your mind, Does that mean you are fat", he asked his mouth moving faster than it should have. At that the atmosphere in the room changed. "Ha-ha, you sure are funny, Emiya-kun." She smile but it shows no sign of being one of amusement and a chill runs down Shiro's spine. "But you should not say unnecessary things from now on. Stupid comments will only bring you death." For a few seconds Shiro even feels some killing intent from her but it quickly disappeared as she flipped her hair back.

"Well, that is all I had to say. Ask your Servant about the rest", she said this changing subject and ending her conversation with him. She then get up and to leave for sure this time. "Goodbye, we will be enemies the next time we meet, so be prepared." She disappears leaving him alone in his room as she goes off. She leaves with no regrets or sentiments, leaving only the line that he and her were enemies. He lets out a long and slow breath as he tried to release the stress that had been accumulating as the events. He uses runs through the event that had transpired over the past twenty four hours that had felt like a week to him. He gets up after a few minutes walks out of the room deciding to go and look for Saber.

He searches the entire house for her but finds no traces of her in the house after searching hit up and down. He stops and thinks where she was since there was no way she would be able to go into spirit form. He then thought of the exact place where she would go on the property and leaves the house heading for the dojo. He arrives at the dojo, slides the door open, and enter the silent dojo. He is surprised when he finds her sitting silently, but she is wearing some plain clothes in the place of her silver armor. She is sitting in pilot Japanese fashion on wooden floor of the dojo her eyes closed as if she was sleeping.

Shiro voice goes dead as he stares at her sitting quietly simply looking beautiful. Seeing her like this help final assures him that she will help him without betraying him. "Saber, he calls out to her finally find his voice and stepping into the dojo. Her eyes stir and she slowly opens them and returns his gaze with her emerald colored eyes. "You are awake, Shiro", she said in a calm voice as she stood up and walked over to where Shiro was standing. Her voice echoes through the dojo bouncing off the walls and floor sounding as if it belonged there. "Yeah, I just got up. What were you doing here?" "I was resting. I cannot treat you, so I thought I would make sure I was in perfect condition."

Saber looks at him and he feels a tension, different from the one he had felt from Tohsaka. He then must have gone pail because Saber moves closer a look of worry on her face. "Shiro, what is it? Could it be that your body is still?" Shiro's head throbbed and then the pain in his chest throbbed at the mention of his wounds but he was just flustered. He tries to say he fine and that it was just that he was perplexed but is word come out all jumbled. He takes a quick step back and shakes his head to clear it. He looks away from Saber, who is tilting her head questioningly at him while he tries to calm his head. Saber speaks his name again to get his attention and their eyes meet again. He takes a few breaths to calm himself down before he speaks again. "Alright, May I Saber," he said and motion for her to sit down. "I will be the first time we sit down and talk."

She looks up at him and then stops him with a glance before he continues speaking again. "Shiro, before that, there is something I would like to address regarding last night." Shiro get a feeling in his gut knowing she is going to complain. "Alright…What is it", he ask feeling unsure he should get her explain to him. She lowers her hands on either side of her body and her emerald eyes narrow into a glare she points at him. "It is about last night. You are my Master. It is troubling if you take such actions. Battle is my duty, so you must concentrate on your role." His mind flashes back to that night and to him tackling her to the ground to save her.

He returns let his eyes focus back on her and let his features harden a little but not by much. "Hey, I could not help it at the time. You were doing much of the fighting at the time that was the least I could do. Plus I am not as defenseless as I would appear to be I have had fighting and magic training I can handle myself. It was only natural for me to help when your partner is in danger." At his her face showed since of shock and disbelief as she stared at him. "Impossible, you do not understand what Servants are, yet you have so much faith in me already?"

He smile at her after hearing her saying that and seeing her face her. "Well, we did shake hands. And you have helped me so many times already. It would pretty strange not to trust you." She looks at him with even more surprise on her face. "Uh, um, did I have the wrong idea about our contract", Shiro said wondering if she had not taken him seriously. Saber shakes her saying that was not the case. "As a Servant, I appreciate your words. And I would have been dealt a fatal wound had you not stopped me. The method was not a good one, but your instruction was." "I see that is good. I was a little desperate, but I think I did alright."

Hearing that from him she put her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes she gave him a hard stare. "Yes, but please refrain from such actions next time. I can heal immediately even if I am wounded with you supplying me with magical energy. But I have no way to heal you if you are wounded." Shiro resisted the urge to role his eyes at her underestimating him. "Ugh, Alright, I will watch out. That was definitely reckless. I will do better next time." He let his mind flicker as his mind as he realized he would have to make some changes in order to fight Servants. He would have to go to his workshop after this to prepare.

"Yes, that is a good reply, Master", she said letting a smile appearing on her face and the pressure hit Shiro again, but he shake it off quickly enough as he decides to move on to the more important things. "Okay, going back to our conversation, Saber. Oh, is it alright for me to call you Saber as your name?" "Yes, since I have formed a contract with you as a Servant, I am your sword. I shall follow your orders, defeat your enemies, and protect you." With that the conversation continued as they both sat down on the floor. Their conversation covered everything from how she was summoned to what his goal was for the war as well as hers.

With that conversation out of the way Shiro decided he address several of the problems that I had come to his attention of the past few days. "Saber, there is something that I need to address while we are here. The connection I have with you is mostly complete but if you were to need a lot of magical energy at once the connection may short circuit since it is not a complete. So I am going to have to fix it using magic soon, well if you will let me." Saber stared at him quietly for a few minutes as if she was trying to test the connection herself. "Very well, Shiro if you must do it then please do so. Oh, I do have one question though what will the process entail to fix it?" "Well, it will require me to remake our contract a little by making another contract. It will repair the connection and make a mental connection between us." Saber nodded to him but said nothing more agreeing to the change.

"Alright, the second issue is you not being able to go into spirit form if the fixing the contract does not allow for that then I may have a way to allow you to accompany me while being unseen. I have a magical item that will allow you to hide in plain sight." Saber took this information in but said nothing as her nod without any further words. "I can fix the problems now so let go to the shed. That is where I have set up my workshop." Saber nodded silently again and they both got up and left the dojo Saber following behind Shiro at a slow pace because of Shiro soreness. After about a few minutes the arrived at the shed which doors where open since the fight the previous night. They walked through the door and into the shed closing the door behind them.

Saber looked around as the door shut her face mostly expressionless as she studied the small room. Shiro light the two candles on the wall and moved over to the desk. He reached under the desk and pressed a hidden button hidden in a recess on its bottom. There was a sound of gears clanking against each other and one the bookcase on the back wall slide into the wall and then to the side. Shiro walked over to if revealing stairs leading down into the ground. Saber showed a small shocked face apparently not expecting something like this as she followed him down the dark stairs lite by candles in the recess in the wall.

The after about five minute they reached the bottom of the stair and a thick metal door with symbols carved into it. Into his pocket and removed silver key a little bigger than a finger and inserted it into the lock in the door. There was a loud creaking noise and the door slowly sliding into a recess in the wall revealing a massive room. There walls were covered by bookcases that went all the way to the celling with thick volumes stacked on them and various pieces of magical equipment. The floor and tables were covered in stack of book, pieces of paper, beakers, jars and stranger objects. In the center of the room a massive stone circle was carved into the floor with symbols running along all of the lines with candles appearing in intervals. Then finally toward the back of the room was a massive steel safe door recessed into the wall.

Shiro stopped and looked at Saber who was staring around the room her face gaping at the massive room and all that was in it. "Welcome to my mages layer. My Master made it for me so that I could train my magic in peace and so I would have a safe place to hide should I need it." "It is quite impressive. I was not expecting you to have such a large amount of magical knowledge or supplies." With that said Shiro motioned for her to follow and walked through the room toward the massive steel door. They went down two set of small stairs and passed by the spell circle in the center of the room. As they passed by a nook in between two of the bookcase Saber came to a sudden stop staring in the nook her face showing a look of shock. Shiro stops and turns to see why she had stopped and he find her staring at a two glass display cases that were in a row of glass display cases in the nook in the wall.

He stepped forward and stood beside her not saying anything as she still stared a look of shock on her face. "Shiro, where did you get these from", she asked not moving her eyes from the display case. Inside the first case was a staff carved out of a dark stained wood with a blood red stone at the top carved in the likeness of a rose. In the second one was an English long sword resting inside a black scabbard the hilt of the sword decorated with silver and runes carved into it. "Those are two things are heirlooms passed down from my family before I was adopted by Kiritsugu. They were among the only things to survive the fire eight years ago besides me and my sister. Apparently one of my ancestors came to the land from Europe a long time ago."

Saber said nothing but slowly turned to look at him her face now showing no emotion as she stared at him. "The staff from what I remember from what I was told to me by my Master belonged to Morgan Ley Fey and as for the sword it belonged to her son Mordred. Since you are staring at them like so then I guess you know of them. Yes, these are the real deal both of them are noble phantasm level weapons." She stared at him quietly for a few minutes in silences before her stare returned to the two weapons. "May, I ask how your family had them in the possession in the first place", she asked her tone sound slightly cold. Shiro walked forward examining the two items more closely leaving her standing behind him.

"Well, from what my Master and I were able to learn, it would seem that my ancestor who came to japan was somehow related to noble house during that time period. After the war in England and King Arthur's death she left in England at the same time as Mordred body disappearing from the battle field. It would seem that my ancestors ancestor help her escape from Britain for an unknown reason. From there we can only assume but it seems she gave the weapons to my family for safe keeping. The rest is kind of trivial so that about it." With that he turns and looks at her and finds her staring at him and the two weapons her expression unreadable. He motioned for them to continue and she nodded to him as she broke from her thoughts.

The arrived at the massive steel doors and Shiro went over to the corner of the door which had a plate with a spell circle on it. He placed his hand on the circle and forced some of his magical energy into the circle which started to glow at his touch. There was a loud thumping sound through the door and then the door began to open moving without make any other sounds. Shiro and Saber walked through the door and into the safe which was about half the size of the room they had just left but filled with creates, chest, display cases, and various scattered random items. Shiro turned to Saber and a serious look on his face. "Be careful in here. A lot of the items in here are magical and not all of them are strictly safe to handle."

They continued forward through the maze of item and finally reached the back wall which had rows of metal draws all stacked on top of each other up to the ceiling. Shiro motioned for Saber to wait there and he went forward and started searching through the drawers. He opened one of them and found something he was look for and pulled a small metal box from it and set it on a nearby table. He then moved to another drawer and pulled it open reviling a rack of scrolls covered in leather covers. He looked them over and then pulled out two of them which had silver end cover on them placed them on the table. Finally he went to one final drawer this one with a lock on it and opened it with a key from his pocket. He slipped the drawer open and they were both hit with a heavy magical energy pressure coming from the drawer.

Shiro reached into the drawer and pulled a small box out of the drawer and the magical pressure increased slightly in the room. He shut the drawer and locked it and most of the pressure disappeared but they both could feel a light thrumming of magical energy from the item in Shiro hand. He went over to the table and gathered the rest of the items in his hands. "Alright, that I the stuff we will need from here", he said turning to Saber who was looking at the items in his hand with some curiosity. They then made their way back through the maze of items and back into the massive room. The door to the safe shutting as it slid silently closed.

Shiro walked to a table next to the spell circle and placed the item on to it setting them down each beside the other. He then went to a nearby shelf and grabbed two bottles from the wide selection that was there. He then took them and poured a measured amount from each of them into a cup nearby. He put the bottles back and then picked the cup up. "What exactly is that for", Saber asked him as he was bringing the cup to his lips making him pause. "It's a potion to do two things, the first is restore all of the magical energy I used last night and the second is to ease the pain in my sore muscles." He then gulped the cup down making a face the contents tasting terrible and he goes back to the items.

"Alright, Saber let gets started," he said as he picked up the small box and motion for her to walk to the spell circle center. Once there he had her stand in a smaller circle and he stood in the other connected to it by a line about a foot away. He opens the box and a slight glow shine from inside of illuminating his face. Inside was a blue oval cut crystal about the size of a golf ball that was emitting the mysterious glow from the box. "Saber, this is what I while be using to complete the contract with you. It is an item that my master invented for making contracts with familiars. It will repair the line supplying you with magical energy and allow for you to be able to speak with me using your mind."

Saber stared at the stone silently for a few minutes then she looked back up at him. "What exactly will you be using it for?" "The stone will be absorbed into your body and then the magic inside of it will do the rest." Saber fell silent again and then nodded for him to go ahead. "The contract needs to be fixed if I am to be able to fight at full strength", is all she said before waiting for him to begin. He nodded to her hand lifted the stone from the box.

He then placed the stone over her against her chest above her heart after she had nodded her approval. The stone glow intensified at touching her and he closed his eyes and began to chant the word to a spell underneath his breath. The magical energy coming from the stone increased and the stone disappeared absorbing into Saber chest. There was a flash of light as the circles Shiro and Saber were in started to glow two different colors. The circle around Saber glowing with a blue light while the one around Shiro was a red. There was a spark of magical energy from each of their circle and then white light began to gather on the line connecting the two circles. Starting from Shiro and moving toward Saber as the line between them was being repaired.


End file.
